<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One-Shots by WhiteWolf14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508579">One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf14/pseuds/WhiteWolf14'>WhiteWolf14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Josie Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson &amp; Stefan Salvatore Friendship, Lizzie Mikaelson, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reborn - Freeform, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Stefanie Salvatore - Freeform, Time Travel, Vampires, Witches, female stefan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf14/pseuds/WhiteWolf14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This book has a collection of one-shots for the Vampire Diaries Universe. Some will be crossovers between the three shows, as well as crossovers to other alternate shows. This will have a collection of unique and interesting plotlines that I've come up with. Each one-shot will between 5,000 to over 10,000 words. </p>
<p>The tags for this book will be updated with each one-shot added. Summaries for each one-shot can be found in chapter notes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Rebekah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Damon Salvatore &amp; Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson &amp; Stefan Salvatore, Henrik Mikaelson &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman &amp; Esther Mikaelson, Josie Saltzman &amp; Henrik Mikaelson, Josie Saltzman &amp; Kol Mikaelson, Josie Saltzman &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Klaus Mikaelson &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Klaus Mikaelson &amp; Stefan Salvatore, Kol Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore, Lizzie Saltzman &amp; Esther Mikaelson, Lizzie Saltzman &amp; Everyone, Lizzie Saltzman &amp; Kol Mikaelson, Lizzie Saltzman &amp; Mikael (Vampire Diaries), Rebekah Mikaelson &amp; Stefan Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Mikaelson Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own TVD, Originals, or Legacies. Nor do I own any of the characters. I only own the alternate plots for my one-shots.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Summary: When the Saltzman twins were facing off against the Necromancer, they died after being hit by a dark spell. However, instead of oblivion, they woke to themselves being born again as the younger sisters of the Mikaelsons. Now they have to navigate their new lives while the knowledge of what the future holds controls their every move.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/>
<p>Lizzie Saltzman was running down the street, her lungs constricted tightly as she took a right. She had to find her sister and she had to find her now.</p>
<p>Her legs were burning from all the running she’s been doing that entire day.</p>
<p>Damn, she definitely needed to work on her cardio.</p>
<p>Wait, this wasn’t the time. She needed to get to Josie as soon as possible.</p>
<p>The Necromancer had changed his game and they were screwed. The best thing they could do was regroup and try to find a different angle to go at him.</p>
<p>And Josie was in incredible danger since her part in the plan to bring him down involved her and him having a chat to distract him but after what Lizzie just learned, that couldn’t happen.</p>
<p>He would kill her the second he saw her and Lizzie couldn’t let that happen.</p>
<p>Dammit legs, run faster.</p>
<p>She was gaining speed when she was hit by someone on her right side. She went hit the ground and Lizzie could feel her arms scrape across the concrete.</p>
<p>Ow. Yeah, whoever just did that was so dead.</p>
<p>Scrapes were hella painful.</p>
<p>Lizzie looked up and saw a man walking towards her. She rolled to her feet, grabbing a dagger from her boot.</p>
<p>The guy lunged towards her but Lizzie ducked under the arm reaching for her and threw her leg out, kicking the guy in the side.</p>
<p>It knocked him slightly off balance and Lizzie slashed outward with the dagger, catching his arm. The guy moved backwards as the deep cut distracted him.</p>
<p>Lizzie didn’t stop though. She flipped the dagger so that she would be able to stab down. She charged forward trying to hit his throat but failed as he backpedaled and kicked out, hitting her in the thigh and causing her to stumble.</p>
<p>He swung his fist out, catching her in the side of the head. Lizzie fell backwards, shaking her head as everything spun. Shit, please don’t have a concussion.</p>
<p>Lizzie barely managed to dive to avoid the foot coming down at her. She stumbled to her feet and kicked out again at the guy but this time she did it in a sweeping motion making the guy trip.</p>
<p>The second he hit the ground, Lizzie drove forward and stabbed straight through his neck. The guy fell to the ground dead and Lizzie moved away, knowing that she didn’t have a lot of time.</p>
<p>She took off running again. Although, slower than before. She knew she was getting close when she ran into a barrier.</p>
<p>These assholes always seemed to forget that their side had siphoners on it, like really? What a waste of energy and magic.</p>
<p>Lizzie rested her hand on the barrier and started siphoning as fast as she could. The second the spell was gone, Lizzie was running again. She went left, then right, then another left.</p>
<p>She slowed as a bunch of mind-controlled witches appeared. Lizzie’s hand shot forward and every single one of them got sent flying backwards.</p>
<p>The first two that managed to get their bearings first got their necks snapped instantly. While the rest got impaled by shattered glass.</p>
<p>Lizzie continued down the street. Then she saw him. The Necromancer was standing not far away, waving his arms around like the lunatic he was. </p>
<p>However, her eyes focused on Josie, who was backing away, only a few feet away from her. Lizzie ran forward and stood side by side with her twin.</p>
<p>The Thanos wannabe continued ranting about god knows what but Lizzie ignored him as she grabbed her sister's hand.</p>
<p>They had to get out of her and they had to do it now. Lizzie and Josie both tried to turn and run but found they couldn’t move. Their feet were glued to the spot.</p>
<p>They both look up as the Necromancer gave an overly exaggerated evil laugh. He held out his hand and black wisps formed around it.</p>
<p>He flicked his wrist and the black magic was sent flying towards them.</p>
<p>Lizzie’s grip on her sister's hand tightened as she put up the most powerful shield spell she could but watched with dread as the dark magic tore through it like it was nothing.</p>
<p>The spell hit.</p>
<p>All Lizzie felt was a blinding pain, then everything went dark.</p>
<p>Time was standing still as she floated in an abyss. It was just utter nothingness. No feelings. No sense. It was empty and simple.</p>
<p>Then there was a change as everything faded and nothing became something.</p>
<p>A shift that was incomprehensible to her.</p>
<p>And the first thing Lizzie became aware of was how exhausted she felt. Every single one of her muscles ached and all she wanted to do was sleep. But there were voices speaking loudly preventing her wish.</p>
<p>Would they shut up? What did people not understand about naptime?</p>
<p>She could feel her blanket wrapped around her far too tightly than she normally liked and for some reason, it felt like she was being held.</p>
<p>Wait...held? That didn’t seem right.</p>
<p>Lizzie wiggled slightly as she tried to open her eyes and heard someone shushing her, which made her want to open them even more.</p>
<p>When she finally peeled them open, she felt everything in her freeze. Because above her was the face of a woman with blondish hair and blue eyes. For some reason, she felt familiar yet Lizzie couldn’t place her.</p>
<p>But what had really caught her attention was how large her head was. It was gigantic and she meant gigantic. And the woman was wearing strange, old clothing and was covered in sweat.</p>
<p>Gross, someone get her a towel.</p>
<p>Wait a second. Lizzie felt a wave of nausea go through her as memories hit her of what happened. Once it settled, Lizzie was on the verge of freaking out.</p>
<p>She was dead. Or was supposed to be. Both her and Josie had been hit with the spell. At least they had to have been because she definitely remembered the pain it had caused. So what the hell happened?</p>
<p>Then, she felt time standstill.</p>
<p>Josie. </p>
<p>Where was Josie?</p>
<p>She focused inward and felt a wave of relief as she realized that she could still feel her twin. The bond was as strong as ever. Connecting the twins in a way no one could ever understand. </p>
<p>When Lizzie focused closely it became very apparent that she wasn’t the only one freaking out. Actually, it seemed like Josie was more scared.</p>
<p>“They are beautiful,” A woman’s voice said, making Lizzie start in confusion. “You have given birth to two healthy young babies. And it appears that having twins has not hindered your health, Esther.”</p>
<p>Say what now? Did the mystery lady just say the name Esther? Like Original Witch Esther? And what babies? There were no-</p>
<p>Oh shit. She was the baby. And based on how much Josie was freaking out, she was the other. </p>
<p>Lizzie felt dread rise in her chest. This wasn’t possible. Magic couldn’t make people be reborn, right?</p>
<p>“Thank you, Ayana, please see Mikael in, it is time for him to meet his daughters,” The lady, who was holding her and was likely Esther, said.</p>
<p>Did she just say Mikael? Like Mikael Mikael? And Ayana? Like the Bennett witch that lived back when the Mikaelson family was human.</p>
<p>The pieces were coming together in her mind but everything in her wanted to deny it. There was no way she and Josie were reborn as Mikaelsons.</p>
<p>How could that even happen? Everything had to be a coincidence....please let it be a coincidence.</p>
<p>Esther was just a poor woman that got named that unfortunate name and happened to marry some guy named Mikael.</p>
<p>That had to be it. And Ayana was just some random person who was also unfortunately named...right?</p>
<p>“Very well, Esther. Here is your oldest,” Ayana said. And Lizzie felt herself being jolted as she was moved. </p>
<p>The new position was elevated, allowing her to see around her better. She watched as Ayana, who was holding a newborn baby in a dark blue swaddle, gave her to Esther. </p>
<p>It was Josie. She could feel it.</p>
<p>God this was so weird.</p>
<p>Josie was a literal baby. Lizzie couldn’t begin to put into words how she felt in that moment. This was just so bizarre.</p>
<p>Esther shifted and Josie was placed in the crook of her arms. Once Josie was situated in the more elevated position. The brown-eyed baby immediately locked eyes with Lizzie. </p>
<p>Lizzie could see the fear, realization, and relief clearly in her eyes. And she was sure hers held the same.</p>
<p>She glanced away from her twin as Ayana left the room, closing the door so the new mother had privacy. She eyed the door warily as she realized the next person coming through that door had to be Mikael.</p>
<p>The olden door opened again.</p>
<p>Oh look, she was right. The abusive dick was here.</p>
<p>And he had long hair. Now that’s just strange...</p>
<p>He approached slowly, glancing between her and Josie.</p>
<p>“Twins,” He said, softly in realization.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Esther replied. “Daughters.”</p>
<p>Something flickered in Mikael’s eyes at those words. Oh right, Freya. Lizzie forgot about her.</p>
<p>“Have you named them?” Mikael asked, sitting on the side of the bed.</p>
<p>“The eldest,” She said, nodding towards Josie. “I have named Josette.”</p>
<p>Huh, guess Josie’s keeping her name. If she’s the only one with a name change, Lizzie will throw a fit.</p>
<p>“And I wished for you to name the youngest,” Esther finished. </p>
<p>Lizzie started. Oh hell no.</p>
<p>There was no way in hell he was getting to choose her name. Uh-uh, no way Jose.</p>
<p>Wait, was Esther giving her over to him.</p>
<p>No, stop it. Fuck having no vocal cords.</p>
<p>Couldn’t they see she was uncomfortable? </p>
<p>But no matter how she moved or wiggled to show her disagreement, she had no say as she was handed over to Mikael. And everything in her was scared as he looked down at her.</p>
<p>She squirmed as her little body responded to her discomfort. He immediately shifted his grip and held her closer.</p>
<p>Oh come on, that’s the complete opposite of what she wanted.</p>
<p>“Hush, my daughter,” He said softly in a surprisingly soothing voice. Mikael looked at her then at Josie. “They do not look the same.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I believe Josette will look much like Elijah and Kol as she ages. While her sister will share looks similar to Niklaus and Rebekah,” Esther said musingly.</p>
<p>Mikael looked contemplative as he glanced back down at Lizzie. Completely unaware of his new daughter's fear of him.</p>
<p>“What shall you name her, my love?” She asked, glancing at Lizzie.</p>
<p>“Elizabeth,” He said simply.</p>
<p>“Beautiful,” Esther said, approvingly. </p>
<p>Lizzie was both happy and angry about her name. On one hand, she got to keep her name, on the other, it was chosen by an abusive prick.</p>
<p>It was utter bullshit.</p>
<p>Mikael shifted Lizzie again, putting her at an angle where she could see Josie again. The twins' eyes met.</p>
<p>They were fucked.</p>
<p>And the next thing Lizzie knew was that they were meeting a bunch of kids. The Mikaelson siblings that would one day be known as the original family. Although, their new parents were smart enough to not bring them all in and overwhelm the newborns.</p>
<p>Guess they had some good parenting techniques mixed in with all the bad ones.</p>
<p>The first boy was around 12 years old and had brown hair with blue eyes. It was Finn, the one the twins knew the least about. He was the second eldest and after Freya was taken, he became the eldest of the siblings.</p>
<p>Finn was looking between the two of them, slightly surprised by there being two and both girls but other than that, he had no other reaction. Probably used to getting new siblings at this point.</p>
<p>In his arms was a little boy around 3 years old, who had brunette hair and brown eyes. Kol, the wildest Mikaelson. And the last Original vampire standing in their time, with Rebekah becoming a human.</p>
<p>Kol was staring at them curiously as he rested his head on his older brother's shoulder. And for a brief moment, Lizzie’s and his eyes met. </p>
<p>She wasn’t sure what had passed between them but the next thing she knew, Kol was asking his brother to move closer.</p>
<p>Aw, he was kind of adorable.</p>
<p>Finn approached the bed and stopped beside Mikael, who shifted Lizzie so Kol could see her better.</p>
<p>“This little one's name is Elizabeth,” Mikael said, eyeing his youngest son. “And the elder one is Josette.”</p>
<p>Lizzie watched Kol for a moment and with great effort managed to wiggle one of her tiny arms free. And despite how weak the muscles in her arm clearly were, she reached out a hand.</p>
<p>Kol immediately responded by grabbing it and Lizzie managed to clutch onto his fingers.</p>
<p>“Liz,” He muttered, grinning at the baby. </p>
<p>If Lizzie was in her original body, she would be squealing at how cute he was.</p>
<p>“She likes you,” Esther mused from where she sat beside Mikael. Kol turned to look at the other newborn and grinned at her as well.</p>
<p>“Jo,” He said, his voice was cheerful as he declared their new nicknames. Josie's instant reaction was to break out into a toothless grin.</p>
<p>Looked like Josie thought he was cute as well.</p>
<p>Finn, who was watching this all go down, cocked his head. “How are there two?” He wondered aloud.</p>
<p>“Well, my son, when it comes to children, it is very possible to have more than one, it is called a set of twins,” Mikael explained, there was a surprisingly gentle expression on his face. “Just as it is possible for more than two.”</p>
<p>“Truly?” Finn said, looking awed.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Esther replied. “But the more babies born together, the more in danger the mother is as well as the children.”</p>
<p>Finn was instantly on the alert and looking at his mother in alarm. “Are you in danger?” He asked, concerned.</p>
<p>Huh, Lizzie found him kinda adorable as well. Definitely a mama’s boy.</p>
<p>“No, dear child, their birthing went smoothly and I am quite well. And they are as healthy as can be,” Esther reassured him.</p>
<p>Finn glanced at the twins. “Well, I suppose Rebekah will be pleased that she is no longer the only boy,” He said, shifting his grip on Kol.</p>
<p>Esther hummed in agreement but as she looked between Kol and the twins, she had a look of knowing on her face as she observed the already growing bond.</p>
<p>After a few more moments, Finn left with a very reluctant little brother. Next came another brown-haired and brown-eyed boy, who was likely around 8 years old. </p>
<p>Elijah.</p>
<p>The noble brother that made it his life’s mission to protect his brother, the hybrid.</p>
<p>And speaking of the original hybrid, Lizzie’s eyes flickered to the little boy, around 6, holding his older brother's shirt. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.</p>
<p>Niklaus Mikaelson, Hope’s dad.</p>
<p>Well, this just got weird.</p>
<p>Like, Lizzie found him to be adorable but this dude was literally the father of Hope. That’s just a strange-ass thought.</p>
<p>As he entered the room, he bolted away from Elijah, straight to the edge of the bed. He looked between the two girls with excitement and curiosity burning in his eyes.</p>
<p>Damn, he definitely had a lot of energy.</p>
<p>“Careful, Niklaus, they are mere babes,” Esther said, warningly as her young reached out a hand towards Josie.</p>
<p>“Yes, mother,” Was his quick reply.</p>
<p>Lizzie’s eyes were drawn back to Elijah as he approached and that was when she noticed the little blonde girl in his arms.</p>
<p>A child of around 2 years old, who was completely ignoring what was happening in the room. Rebekah, the youngest original vampire, and the one that became human.</p>
<p>“What are their names, father?” Elijah asked, looking down at them.</p>
<p>Whoa...has Elijah had that regal air around him his entire life cause damn...Lizzie definitely understood why he was known as the noble original.</p>
<p>“Josette and Elizabeth,” Mikael replied, nodding toward each as he said their names.</p>
<p>Elijah froze as did Klaus. Both brothers stared at the twins in realization.</p>
<p>“Girls,” Klaus breathed out, joy written on his face. That caught little Rebekah’s attention.</p>
<p>She glanced over, cocking her little head at the twins.</p>
<p>“Little sisters,” Elijah said softly. There was a pleased glint in his eyes. He eyed the twins quietly. “Are they witches like you, mother?”</p>
<p>Esther paused. “Of a type.”</p>
<p>That caught everyone's attention. Particularly the twins. </p>
<p>Now she was listening.</p>
<p>Was she implying they were witches but not the normal kind? Lizzie felt realization hit her. No way. Were they still…</p>
<p>“They appear to be a different type of witch, one I’ve never seen before,” Esther said, glancing down at Josie. “They are both Mikaelson witches but it appears that is not all they are. There is another type of generational magic in them.”</p>
<p>“How is that possible?” Mikael asked, narrowing his eyes.</p>
<p>“I am unsure, it is as if Odin has blessed them to start a new line of witches,” Esther theorized.</p>
<p>Lizzie considered the new information. Well, that explained why she felt slightly different but overall was the same. </p>
<p>They were still Gemini witches. She was still a siphoner. But she and Josie now were Mikaelson witches as well.</p>
<p>Now the question was how did that affect their siphoner side? Would they be more powerful in general? Would they be able to handle darker types of magic like black magic far easier than before?</p>
<p>Guess they would find out as they went.</p>
<p>Won’t that be fun to explore?</p>
<p>Also, that made her wonder if she and her twin would look any different from their old selves since they were Mikaelson’s now.</p>
<p>This was going to be an interesting experience that’s for sure.</p>
<p>Six months later, the twins found themselves laying on a thick blanket in the main room of the hut that the Mikaelson lived in. </p>
<p>Lizzie and Josie both seemed to have had the same idea as they constantly tried to move in an attempt to gain muscles, so they could do more things. They were constantly babbling as well, trying to get their vocal cords working. </p>
<p>Once they could speak to each other again, things would be a lot easier.</p>
<p>Although, it was slow going. Although, they both could hold their own heads up most of the time which was nice. They could also crawl in short bursts. It was only a matter of time before they could crawl then walk.</p>
<p>Vroom vroom bitch.</p>
<p>One thing that Lizzie realized as she spent her time either sleeping or laying bored with nothing to do is that she shouldn’t be able to see as well as she could.</p>
<p>She hadn’t realized it when she first realized what was happening but as time went on, it became clearer. Although it probably had to with the fact that Lizzie didn’t know shit about babies, so she completely forgot that babies’ eyesight was terrible when they were first born and for a while after.</p>
<p>Which meant that whoever or whatever did this, made it so the twins could see with full sight. Also, it could be because whatever caused this didn’t want them to have a panic attack and if they couldn’t see or hear well, they probably wouldn’t have realized what was happening and would have been freaking out for a while.</p>
<p>The other thing that she realized was that she shouldn’t be able to understand what they were saying yet Lizzie understood it all.</p>
<p>This was something that should be impossible seeing as it was an extinct language from a thousand years ago.</p>
<p>It was just way too comprehensible. Which meant that whatever did this, gave them the ability to recognize the words and different speech patterns, and so on.</p>
<p>Although, even though they understood the language, it definitely didn’t mean they knew how to speak it. This was going to be hell to learn.</p>
<p>However, one advantage Lizzie found was that the twins should technically still be able to speak English. Although it might be slightly difficult for a whole since they’ll be mainly speaking the old and lost language. And that would mean their vocal cords wouldn’t be great at pronouncing their old language very well.</p>
<p>But once they got it right, they’d be able to have conversations without anyone overhearing or knowing what they were saying which could be really useful.</p>
<p>Although, if everything that happened originally still happened and they reach the modern era where a lot of people know or understand English, the twins could be in trouble if their siblings recognize the language because of them.</p>
<p>Maybe they could say that they created it or something? Eh, they would figure it out when they got to that point.</p>
<p>Who knows maybe they could actually create it and not have to lie?</p>
<p>Lizzie looked to her right at Josie and noticed that she had drifted off. She honestly couldn’t wait until they would have the ability to speak again.</p>
<p>This whole baby thing was getting old. Particularly the breastfeeding and zero control of bodily fluids.</p>
<p>It was completely disgusting.</p>
<p>Lizzie looked over to her left, where both Rebekah and Kol were since they were too young to work or do much.</p>
<p>Rebekah was in the middle of naptime, while Kol was playing only a few feet away. The 3-year-old maybe four-year-old -<em> Could people actually tell how old kids were just by looking at them? Cause if people can, props to them </em>- had been put in charge of watching the twins as well as Rebekah, while Esther prepared food. </p>
<p>And from what Lizzie could understand, the other brothers were out learning to hunt or doing their other chores.</p>
<p>Kol looked up from where he was playing near her and put his wooden toy to the side. He came over and laid himself between the twins and just rested there with them, starting to fall asleep himself.</p>
<p>Which was how Mikael found them when he entered the hut. Lizzie watched as he set some stuff aside and approached his children. She immediately felt nervous that he would yell at Kol for falling asleep but surprisingly he didn’t.</p>
<p>Oh right, he only hated Nik.</p>
<p>He glanced between the four children, his eyes landing on the last one awake. Her.</p>
<p>Mikael knelt down and picked her up. He maneuvered her so that she rested on his hip. And he walked a few feet away from the others.</p>
<p>He looked down at Lizzie with a soft yet sad expression which she couldn’t understand. She cocked her head, looking up at him.</p>
<p>“You are much like her, you know, ” He said in a whisper. Lizzie fingered his tunic as she felt a way of confusion hit. “She was a quiet and peaceful baby as well.”</p>
<p>Lizzie tugged at one of the strings. Who was he talking about? Definitely not Rebek-Freya. He was talking about Freya.</p>
<p>“You share the same eyes as well, although your hair appears to be lighter,” He commented, lightly. Lizzie could sense pain radiating from him.</p>
<p>Dammit, she felt bad.</p>
<p>Fuck her life. She’d promised herself she wouldn’t like or feel anything other than disgust towards the child abuser.</p>
<p>Stupid emotions.</p>
<p>Well, this actually explained why over the last 6 months it had appeared like he had a bit of favoritism towards her.</p>
<p>Which was actually kind of surprising that her being like Freya wouldn’t make him try and stay away from her, rather than be near her.</p>
<p>And Lizzie at that moment decided that she would try something that would likely crash and burn. Everything in her knew it probably wouldn’t work but if it did, it was worth the effort.</p>
<p>She was going to change her new father. And if she succeeded, she would save her siblings so much pain in the future.</p>
<p>Time to become a daddy’s girl. </p>
<p>God this was going to be a nightmare. And Josie was going to kill her for doing this.</p>
<p>Now for the first act in her new mission. She looked up at her father, meeting his eyes.</p>
<p>“Pa...pa,” She said aloud for the first time. Mikael froze as he processed that she said her first words and what the first words were.</p>
<p>Lizzie acted innocent as she laid her head on his shoulder, as he tried to come out of his shell-shocked state.</p>
<p>Mikael looked up as the other boys entered the room and Esther came out to call them to dinner. Lizzie found it amusing how he rushed to tell Esther that she spoke her first words.</p>
<p>The second everyone heard this; she was surrounded as they tried to get her to repeat the words. She didn’t.</p>
<p>Lizzie really did have a strange, large, and chaotic family.</p>
<p>The next few years passed quickly to the twins’ surprise and it wasn’t long before they were 7 years old. </p>
<p>Lizzie walked alongside the creek with Josie at her side. They were plotting again while they were being left alone for chores. Josie was carrying a basket of clothing that she had washed in the water.</p>
<p>While Lizzie had a few rolls of newer material to patch up their siblings' clothing. She had to go to the market to get them but she found she rather liked what she got. She even managed to buy a thick but soft material that Bekah would no doubt claim as her own.</p>
<p>Especially since she’s been begging their mother for a new dress.</p>
<p>Lizzie glanced towards the water and caught her reflection. It was still so strange to see even after all these years. Their clothing was so old and strange in appearance. And their hair was always intertwined with braids of some sort.</p>
<p>The twins stopped short of the trail that led back home and took a seat on the riverbed. She focused on her appearance in the reflection.</p>
<p>Lizzie looked almost exactly like her previous self with some slight differences. One of them being that her hair was more of a mix of honey blonde combined with her old color, while her eyes were a different shade of blue.</p>
<p>But other than that, she looked the same. And Josie was in the same boat. Her hair was a slightly lighter shade of brown and her eyes were the same shade as Lijah’s.</p>
<p>Then there was the clothing they wore. Most would assume that they were wearing dresses like the rest of the women in the village but nope.</p>
<p>After some persuasion -turns out being Mikael’s favorite had some advantages- they learn how to sew and make their own clothes with Esther’s help.</p>
<p>So instead of dresses, they had tunics that were more fitting, legging-type pants, and over that, they wore knee-length skirts.</p>
<p>They had added the skirts so that they still had a feminine touch to make Mikael happy. It had been trial and error in the beginning since people didn’t wear skirts during this time, so it took a bit to find a way to keep them up.</p>
<p>They solved that by a rope-like string that was put through holes and they could tie it as tight as they wanted to.</p>
<p>Basically a makeshift belt.</p>
<p>And their tunics were typically tucked into their skirts.</p>
<p>Lizzie and Josie both adored the outfits because they were easy to run in. They did get looks from the others in the village because of how short the skirts were but it was ignored because of the pants.</p>
<p>The only thing they really despise were the shoes which were fucking uncomfortable but eventually, they got used to them.</p>
<p>But it was a process.</p>
<p>Especially since in the beginning, they had refused to wear them. But after a lot of persuasions, they were convinced.</p>
<p>Or more like Mikael scared them with stories of infections and legs getting chopped off. And the only reason that convinced them was the realization of the absence of modern medicine.</p>
<p>In the twins' free time, they had a tendency to sneak off and practice sword fighting as well as archery. Although the second one was more difficult because they were more likely to realize that their supply of arrows was decreasing.</p>
<p>And while the twins knew they would get their asses beat if they were found out, there was no way they were living in a strange time with zero fighting skills.</p>
<p>Oh yeah, Mikael was also still a bit of an abusive asshole. Although, with Lizzie’s effort as well as Josie’s, who once she realized what Lizzie was doing immediately started helping, they were slowly making him a little bit less of a dick.</p>
<p>It was slow going but they could already see improvement. He still beat their brothers if they did something stupid or dangerous but he tended to be a little more lenient with punishment involving other things.</p>
<p>Although he was definitely still harder on Nik. And whenever Mikael was mad at him, Lizzie or Josie always did something to draw his attention away and when he got back to Nik, he was typically less frustrated and calmer.</p>
<p>The twins could feel the eyes of their other siblings following them as they realized what they were doing. And the twins could admit that they were a little too obvious but since Mikael could not see wrong in his favorite children, he didn’t notice.</p>
<p>Lizzie also knew that Esther had realized what they were doing and oftentimes, she would send them approving glances. And whenever they actually did it, they typically got a little added treat like berries with their dinner.</p>
<p>And although Nik seemed relieved that he wasn’t constantly getting beat for making mistakes, Lizzie could tell he resented how much Mikael seemed to adore the twins, when he despised him.</p>
<p>He was definitely entering his hormonal stage of life. After all, he was what? Around 13 years old?</p>
<p>He’d definitely get worse as he reached peak teenage years.</p>
<p>Josie had also mentioned offhand that when he was older, he would truly understand what they were doing for him but for now, he could be all angry and angsty towards them.</p>
<p>“Come on, Lizzie, we gotta head back soon,” Josie said, softly, drawing Lizzie from her thoughts. Josie got to her feet.“We don’t want the others to worry.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” Lizzie replied, standing up as well. “Let’s go, sister, bland food awaits.”</p>
<p>Josie laughed as the twins made their way to the main path and started going down it.</p>
<p>It was times like this that Lizzie realized that she and her twin likely had a really strange accent. The way they spoke was a mix of their old life along with the British tone of this time. Sometimes, it seemed to lean more towards one than the other.</p>
<p>When they reached the village, the twins noticed Nik and Elijah sword fighting with grins on their faces while Rebekah watched, envious.</p>
<p>The twin had considered inviting Rebekah to their sword fights but there was no way she wouldn’t tell Nik and Elijah. That girl followed them around constantly like a little lost puppy. It was as adorable as it was annoying.</p>
<p>Lizzie looked around the clearing and spotted Kol looking after little Henrik, who was 4 years old and already showing witch potential. </p>
<p>Kol was particularly happy about that because he was tired of being the only brother that was a witch, besides Finn. Kol could never connect with Finn because he never seemed to care about learning magic and he was the oldest, so Kol seeking him out would be annoying.</p>
<p>This of course was the reason Kol tended to attach himself to the twins in the past as they would practice magic with him whenever he wanted. Although, in order to do so they needed to siphon from him.</p>
<p>And one thing Lizzie was really grateful for is that the twins got a hang of siphoning without hurting others rather fast, which meant they could do magic more often.</p>
<p>Anyway, the point was that Kol was happy that he now had a brother to do magic with as well. Especially since in his words, girls were too dramatic.</p>
<p>Lizzie’s eyes flickered to little Henrik and felt her gut twist as she once again was hit with the fact that he could die and if their plan failed, it would be their fau-</p>
<p>“Elizabeth, Josette,” Esther called out to them, cutting off Lizzie’s thoughts. Her attention was now drawn to where her mother sat tending the fire. The twins walked over.</p>
<p>“Mother,” The twins greeted in unison.</p>
<p>“Did you complete your chores?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Yep,” Lizzie said, popping the p. She handed over the new materials, while Josie put down the basket of clothes.</p>
<p>“Good, that is the last of your chores for today,” Esther said, nodding approvingly.</p>
<p>Lizzie and Josie grinned at each other. Hell yeah. They had free time on their hands.</p>
<p>However before the twins could take off, Esther motioned for them to stay.</p>
<p>“Mother?” Josie stared in confusion when Esther reached off to the side and pulled out two necklaces. The necklaces themselves were thin strips of dark leather with a pretty blue pendant attached to them.</p>
<p>“What are these?” Lizzie asked, confused.</p>
<p>“These necklaces have powerful magic attached to them and can have more added as time passes. It is so that you may always have magic with you at all times,” Esther said, handing them each one.</p>
<p>The twins both were frozen in shock as they took the necklaces. Lizzie looked at hers, while Josie did the same.</p>
<p>Lizzie and Josie shared a look, then threw themselves at Esther pulling her into a hug. Esther laughed and when they separated, Esther helped them put them on.</p>
<p>They thanked her then took off to Kol to tell him the good news. And it wasn’t long before all three were practicing magic, laughing as one of them ended up doing something stupid.</p>
<p>Many more years seemed to pass as the twins reached their teenage years. They drew closer to both Kol and Henrik, while Bekah and Nik along with Elijah stuck together. </p>
<p>And at around 14, a new girl with a baby out of wedlock moved into town. It was obvious to anyone who knew the story, who the girl was.</p>
<p>Tatia Petrova, the doppelganger.</p>
<p>She instantly drew in both Nik and Elijah, leaving Rebekah to her lonesome, which meant their older sister started hanging around them.</p>
<p>Oftentimes, Bekah joined the twins and Kol in the mocking of the girl.</p>
<p>Months went by quickly. And the day they were dreading was coming closer with each passing day and both twins were on edge. </p>
<p>They went through the days making sure they had enough magic saved up for the healing spell as they watched Tatia go between Nik and Lijah with disgust.</p>
<p>Despite that, the twins went about their daily lives with the knowledge hanging over their shoulders. </p>
<p>Then the day finally came as Lizzie continued working on a new skirt she wanted to wear while Josie danced with Kol a few feet away with Esther directing their movements.</p>
<p>Apparently knowing how to dance was an important part of every young woman's life and since the twins were now 15, it was a must know.</p>
<p>Please, Lizzie knew how to dance. They were just dances that would make people think she’s crazy. Showed what they knew, she already obviously was.</p>
<p>It should have been made clear when the twins literally “created” a completely new clothing style simply because they didn’t want to wear dresses at every waking moment.</p>
<p>And the fact that the two girls didn’t act at all like any girl in this time period seeing as they were strong-willed, opinionated, and quick-tempered. Although, the last one was mainly Lizzie.</p>
<p>You punch one guy once...</p>
<p>Anyways now she was known as the volatile Mikaelson. Like bitch? That dude was getting way to handsy, he deserved what he got.</p>
<p>What was even better is that once Mikael understood the situation, he had Elijah challenge the guy to duel to the death.</p>
<p>Think you can guess who won.</p>
<p>Let’s just say Mr. Future Rapist was a rotting corpse six feet under.</p>
<p>And a part of Lizzie was happy that Mikael had immediately taken her side and not just assumed she was lying like she was expecting him to.</p>
<p>He gets good dad points for that.</p>
<p>Although, after that happened, all three Mikaelson girls got bodyguards in the form of their own brothers.</p>
<p>Rebekah was the most annoyed about it, while both of the twins just dealt with it because there was no way to get their brothers to back off.</p>
<p>Speaking of her brothers, Henrik was walking over to her. Lizzie looked at him with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Sister, father wishes to speak to you,” The 13-year-old boy said. </p>
<p>Lizzie nodded, putting the skirt to the side. “Coming, Henny,” She said, standing.</p>
<p>Henrik rolled his eyes, “Lizzie, how many times do I have to tell you to not call me that,” He said, sounding exasperated.</p>
<p>“Please, Hen, the day I stop calling you that is the day I die,” She replied, grinning. He rolled his eyes at his older sister but a smile played on his lips.</p>
<p>“You are a nuisance, sister. Father will never be able to marry you off if you keep up,” Henrik said as they walked towards Mikael, who was currently speaking to Klaus and Elijah. Probably about their most recent hunt or something.</p>
<p>Lizzie glanced at Henrik with disgust. “Ugh, as if, brother. Any guy that wants me will have to be my bitch for me to marry them,” She said, as the disgusted expression gave way to a mischievous smile.</p>
<p>Henrik’s eyes widened and he smacked her arm, shooting a worried look at Mikael, who was only a few feet away.</p>
<p>“Don’t say such things when father is near,” He hissed out.</p>
<p>“Oh don’t be a bore, Henry,” Lizzie said, finally calling her brother by his preferred name.</p>
<p>Lizzie was smirking as she stopped walking. Mikael, along with her other two brothers, turned to them. Both Nik and Elijah, who were previously wearing hard expressions, were now staring at their youngest brother and youngest sister with warmth.</p>
<p>Yeah, Nik really grew out of that angsty asshole age. Well...mostly.</p>
<p>He had his moment.</p>
<p>Okay...a lot of moments.</p>
<p>But the point is he was better.</p>
<p>Well, towards her and her twin at least.</p>
<p>Actually, Lizzie kind of preferred back when he was giving them the cold shoulder. Now he was an overprotective mutt.</p>
<p>“Father, brothers,” Lizzie greeted easily.</p>
<p>“Liz/Elizabeth,” Her older brothers replied easily. You can guess who said what.</p>
<p>Lizzie smiled at them as they took their leave with Henrik trailing after them like a puppy. Which was kind of ironic when you realized there was an actual puppy in the family.</p>
<p>Lizzie turned to Mikael just as he started speaking. “Elizabeth, come. I have use of you,” He motioned for her to follow him. And obviously, she did.</p>
<p>He led her to the woods -no, not to murder her- and after a few minutes of walking down the trail, they came to a stop and Lizzie knew instantly what he needed her for.</p>
<p>There laying across the path was a fallen tree.</p>
<p>“Elizabeth, I need you to move the tree, I would have asked your mother but she is busy with your sister right now,” Mikael said, glancing at her.</p>
<p>“No worries, Father. I got it,” Lizzie said, walking a few paces forward. Her hand went to the necklace around her neck and started siphoning, being hyper-aware of how much she was taking.</p>
<p>A rush of power went through her and Lizzie held out her hand.</p>
<p>“<em> Resurgemus </em>,” She whispered. Her magic responded instinctively and there was a crackling sound as the tree began to lift.</p>
<p>Branches fell to the ground as the three rose and once it was high enough she directed it off the path. When it hit the ground, Lizzie glanced at the leaves and branches remaining, and with a wave of a hand, a gust of wind blew them to the side.</p>
<p>When she turned to Mikael, she saw him looking at her with pride.</p>
<p>“Well done,” He said, then glanced back towards where they had come from. Lizzie smiled, slightly. “Come, let us return, my daughter. It is your turn to learn to dance.”</p>
<p>Lizzie’s face immediately scrunched up in annoyance. “But father,” She said, practically whining as she followed after him. “I’d prefer to learn how to hunt than dance a stupid waltz thing.”</p>
<p>“Elizabeth, you know why you are not allowed to hunt,” He said, giving her a look. “And your misgiving about dancing is foolish, all of your siblings had to learn the dance. It is a tradition to our people.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Lizzie muttered, giving in but then a hopeful smile appeared on her face. “You know if you taught me to hunt, it would be far easier to find and catch animals because of my magic.”</p>
<p>Lizzie was looking pleadingly at Mikael as they walked. Mikael had a contemplative look on his face.</p>
<p>“I will consider it,” He said simply.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Lizzie shouted then a sheepish grin appeared on her face. “I mean, thank you, father.”</p>
<p>Mikael gave her a stern look but there was an amused glint in his eyes.</p>
<p>They re-entered the villages and Mikael went off to let the other ‘men’ know that the path was now clear.</p>
<p>Lizzie made her way over to the fire, where Josie was finishing up her dancing lessons. Kol and Josie bowed to each other. Well, Kol bowed, Josie curtsied. </p>
<p>Two looked up as she approached.</p>
<p>“Looks good,” She commented, stopping beside them.</p>
<p>Josie smiled in thanks, while Kol gave her a smirk. “Now it’s your turn, my darling sister,” He said, looking way too pleased with himself.</p>
<p>The ass knew her too well and knew that she despised the idea of learning the olden wannabe tango-dance.</p>
<p>“Oh shut up Kolabear,” Lizzie said as she shoved him, making him laugh.</p>
<p>Why was he one of her favorite brothers again?</p>
<p>“Elizabeth, it is unladylike to push someone,” Esther said in disapproval. Kol smirked at her victoriously. Lizzie’s eyes narrowed into a glare. </p>
<p>She would so kick his ass later.</p>
<p>“Apologize’s mother but you know how Kol is. He just doesn’t know his place,” Lizzie said, giving Esther an innocent grin. Josie laughed off to the right, while Kol shot her an overly offended look.</p>
<p>Please, as if Kol didn’t know he was a brat.</p>
<p>Her mother raised her eyebrow. “Hmm and you are the one to put him in it, are you?” She asked and while she was keeping the stern mother appearances, Lizzie could tell she was amused.</p>
<p>“Yep, that’s exactly it, mother dearest,” Lizzie said with a smirk. She suddenly shrieked when Kol pressed his fingers into the ticklish spot on her side.</p>
<p>She immediately tried to back away but Kol didn’t let her.</p>
<p>“B-br-brother, s-sto-p,” Lizzie struggled to say through laughter. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Esther and Josie watching them in amusement. “M-mo-mother, pl-please.”</p>
<p>“Kol,” Esther said, firmly after a moment. “Let your sister breathe.”</p>
<p>“Yes, mother,” Kol said, obediently. </p>
<p>Lizzie took a few moments to catch her breath and when she did, she pushed him to show her annoyance. Although, the effect was kind of negated by the grin on her face.</p>
<p>Idiot brothers…</p>
<p>“Kol, you must finish your chore, please go fetch Niklaus, so your sister can practice with him,” Esther said, glancing at her second youngest son.</p>
<p>Kol nodded. He backed away with a grin at Lizzie and as he passed Josie, he ruffled her hair making her swat at him.</p>
<p>He dodged the hit with a laugh and took off towards where Niklaus was carving a piece of wood. The twins watched him go, then exchanged exasperated looks.</p>
<p>He was such a troublemaker.</p>
<p>They turned to Esther, who was gathering up the material that Lizzie had been working on.</p>
<p>“I will be back shortly, do try to stay out of trouble,” She said, the last part was clearly directed at Lizzie. </p>
<p>To which, she plastered a completely innocent onto her face.</p>
<p>She was a perfectly well-behaved child, she didn’t know what her dear mother could possibly be trying to imply.</p>
<p>The twins watched Esther before turning to each other.</p>
<p>“So what did father need?” Josie asked, looking curious. The twin both sat down, letting their legs rest.</p>
<p>“A tree fell into the trail, he needed me to move it,” Lizzie replied. The heat of the fire warmed them both.</p>
<p>“Lizzie tonight’s the full moon,” Josie said softly, making Lizzie look over at her. Josie's face was drawn in and tight. Worry was written across her face.</p>
<p>Lizzie swallowed. Tonight was the night. What happened from this point forward would make or break everything.</p>
<p>When morning came, they may be one brother short. And Lizzie knew that their plan had holes in it. Like why not stop Nik and Henry from going out in the first place but they had run that idea through their heads over and over for hours yet in the end, it wouldn’t end well.</p>
<p>The twins knew full well that Nik would ignore their warning and take Henrik out anyways. And another idea was to knock them out but Josie had a vision of the consequences of those actions.</p>
<p>Vampires needed to be brought into existence. The originals needed to be created and whatever was at play -some shitty-ass unknown force- would make it happen no matter what.</p>
<p>Only one of her other brothers may die alongside Henrik.</p>
<p>Which meant it needed to happen. Henrik needed to be attacked but he didn’t need to die. So the twins were fully prepared to use as much power as they could to save him. No matter what. </p>
<p>No one gets left behind. That was the twins’ motto. </p>
<p>“As long as we stick to the plan, we’ll all make it through this, Jo,” Lizzie said, grabbing her sister’s hand.</p>
<p>“I know, I’m just really scared Liz,” Josie said, tightening her grip on her hand for a moment.</p>
<p>Lizzie pulled her hand out of Josie’s and wrapped an arm around her older twin. She rested her head on Josie’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“It’ll be fine, we got this Jojo,” Lizzie said, softly. “Besides we’re two powerful Mikaelson slash Gemini siphon witches, there’s nothing we can’t handle, sister.”</p>
<p>“Jo, Liz?” Nik called out as he approached. “Is everything well, sisters?”</p>
<p>The twins’ pulled away from each other.</p>
<p>“Everythings fine, Nik. We’re just talking,” Josie said smiling up at their 20 something brother. Nik nodded slowly, looking like he was questioning whether or not he should trust her words.</p>
<p>“Niklaus,” Esther said, coming from the hut. “Help your sister figure out what position the dance starts as.”</p>
<p>“Yes, mother,” Nik said and held out a hand towards Lizzie, who groaned but took it. He pulled her up and helped her get in the correct stance.</p>
<p>When they finally finished up and all the others returned. They, along with the rest of the village, gathered their belongings and headed into the caves.</p>
<p>The twins laid down together, holding each other tightly. They closed their eyes but neither slept. A few hours went by and the dread pulled in their stomachs.</p>
<p>Lizzie’s breath caught as she heard movement from where her brothers laid. There were hushed whispers then shuffling.</p>
<p>Both twins went tense as they sensed the moment two individuals left the cave. Lizzie heard Josie choked back a sob, turning her head to bury into the crook of Lizzie’s neck.</p>
<p>Lizzie tightened her grip around her sister as she felt her tears soaking her skin. Lizzie’s breathing was uneven as a silent tear made its way from her eye to her ear.</p>
<p>Everything in her wanted to scream. To get up and run outside, demanding her brothers don’t go. To wake their father, despite the consequences that would follow those actions.</p>
<p>But she couldn’t.</p>
<p>All she could do was hold her big sister closer, knowing both of their hearts were breaking as the guilt and regret consumed them.</p>
<p>She stared up at the dirt ceiling. He was only 13 years old. He was a child. Henrik didn’t deserve this.</p>
<p>Was the trauma their little brother was going to endure from this, worth him surviving? Another tear fell from her eyes. Lizzie knew that after tomorrow morning nothing would ever be the same again.</p>
<p>And if her brother survived, neither would he.</p>
<p>Lizzie felt like a monster in that moment. How could they do this to their baby brother? Yes, he would live but what would he become?</p>
<p>Wolves howled in the distance.</p>
<p>Josie whimpered against her. While Lizzie squeezed her eyes shut. The image of her brother being mauled kept circling in the forefront of her mind.</p>
<p>When morning finally came both twins were exhausted and agitated. As the other woke up, Lizzie saw the moment her parents realized Nik and Henrik were gone.</p>
<p>Esther’s hand went to her mouth in her horror, while a look of terror mixed with rage appeared on Mikael’s.</p>
<p>That’s when they heard it.</p>
<p>A scream.</p>
<p>A yell for help.</p>
<p>No…</p>
<p>Henrik.</p>
<p>The twins shot up, following right behind the others. Rebekah, who had left slightly earlier to return some of their belongings, scream pierced through Lizzie’s heart as she ran towards Nik who was carrying a still Henrik.</p>
<p><em> What did they do? </em> A sob erupted from Josie as the twins ran forward. They could hear Esther begging Ayana to do something. <em> This was all their fault. </em></p>
<p>But both twins ignored everything as they rushed to kneel down next to the boy they could barely recognize anymore.</p>
<p>They could hear the others telling them to move away but neither responded. Both of them clutched their necklaces, siphoning as much as they could as fast as they could.</p>
<p>There was limited time.</p>
<p>Both twins rested their hands on Henrik, blood coated their fingertips. They could feel hands begin trying to pull them away. </p>
<p>Kol and Elijah, Lizzie briefly realized. But the twins fought them as Latin began to flow from their lips.</p>
<p>Magic filled the air, circling around them.</p>
<p>Around Henrik.</p>
<p>
  <em> Hold on, please, hold on... </em>
</p>
<p>Their chanting got louder as their eyes closed with their increased focus.</p>
<p>
  <em> Save him, I’m begging you. Anyone...Odin, please don’t let him pass on...he deserves to live… </em>
</p>
<p>Lizzie could feel her magic depleting fast.</p>
<p>
  <em> No… </em>
</p>
<p>They had to finish this fast.</p>
<p>Lizzie reached through her bond with Josie and the twins connected.</p>
<p>They became one.</p>
<p>Everything was melded together. Everything was clear.</p>
<p>Their voices echoed back to themselves and they felt something wet drip down their lips. From their nose.</p>
<p>The last of their magic went but it didn’t matter. They had done it. They hand finished the spell. They dimly heard a sudden gasp for air as they fell into unconsciousness against their older brothers.</p>
<p>They had saved him…</p>
<p>The twins drifted in a state of darkness. Time passed yet they couldn’t feel it. Trapped in the warm embrace of each other’s energies.</p>
<p>Hours passed by as they stayed like this.</p>
<p>They could feel each other as easily as breathing and they communicated with their emotions. Wherever they were, they felt safe.</p>
<p>They knew they needed to wake up but they didn’t want to.</p>
<p>A day passed. Then another. And another.</p>
<p>Every once in a while they heard voices, telling them to wake up. To come back. Begging them to open their eyes.</p>
<p>Yet they didn’t.</p>
<p>Because that wasn’t the voice they wanted to hear. None of them were. There was only one that mattered because it would tell them if they succeeded or failed.</p>
<p>They heard voices again. A male and female, talking. One was angry. No...fearful. He wanted revenge.</p>
<p>Against the wolves. He wanted to be stronger than them. He wanted them all to be. Worry yet understanding flickered within the black, emptiness.</p>
<p>It was almost time. The very thing they knew was coming from the beginning. The start of their beginning.</p>
<p>In the darkness, flashes of light appeared. They formed two giggling girls running through the halls of a school. A blonde vampire calling for them to slow down.</p>
<p>Mom. Their first mom.</p>
<p>It was beginning.</p>
<p>A few more days passed as the twins drifted, every once in a while they explored forgotten memories of what had once been.</p>
<p>That was when they heard it.</p>
<p>A voice.</p>
<p>Young but male.</p>
<p>Quieter than they remembered but familiar all the same.</p>
<p>It was him.</p>
<p>Henrik.</p>
<p>
  <em> Sisters...it is time to come back. Please, I need you… </em>
</p>
<p>The words echoed. </p>
<p>The bond jolted and the twins pulled away.</p>
<p>Lizzie gasped awake and she could hear Josie doing the same beside her.</p>
<p>“Sisters,” Henrik breathed out in shock.</p>
<p>The twins started before both of them lunged at him. Dragging him into a crushing hug. He was alive. He was safe.</p>
<p>“Henry…” Josie said, tearfully as both twins pulled away.</p>
<p>“You’re alive,” Lizzie finished, hearting beating in her ears.</p>
<p>Their little brother stared at them, gaze haunted yet loving. “Because of you. You saved me…” He whispered.</p>
<p>“Of course we did, Hen. You’re our little brother, we couldn’t lose you,” Lizzie said, reaching out to squeeze his hand.</p>
<p>“Elizabeth? Josette?”</p>
<p>All of them turned to look at the doorway where Mikael stood looking worse for wear. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was unkempt. Clothes rumpled.</p>
<p>“Father,” The twins breathed out in unison.</p>
<p>To Lizzie’s shock, Mikael rushed forward and pulled them both into a tight hug.</p>
<p>“You are okay,” He seemed to say to himself as if to reassure that his youngest daughters were alive and whole.</p>
<p>Lizzie wrapped an arm around him and could feel Josie doing the same.</p>
<p>“We’re okay,” Lizzie echoed. He tightened his grip momentarily. Then released them, pressing a kiss on each of their foreheads.</p>
<p>Mikael moved away as the rest of the Mikaelson family burst into the room and they were surrounded by arms and by such a barrage of voices that they couldn’t place exact words.</p>
<p>When all the hugs and affection shit was over and one with. The large family settled together. With Lizzie and Josie on the bed with Henrik, Rebekah, and Kol. Both Elijah and Nik were sitting on the ground next to bed, while Finn and their parents stood around them.</p>
<p>Lizzie glanced around at everyone. Kol was next to her with an arm around her shoulder, while Bekah had squeezed herself between the twins and was holding both of their hands, refusing to let go.</p>
<p>Lizzie could feel Nik pressing himself against her one leg that was hanging off the bed. While Elijah kept looking between Henrik and each of the twins as if trying to reassure himself that they were okay.</p>
<p>There was something in his eyes that made Lizzie realize he was blaming himself for not being able to protect the babies of the family. Dammit, she was going to have to talk to him, though she knew it wasn’t likely to help.</p>
<p>Finn was standing tall, looking like he had a weight pressing him down to the earth, wanting to flatten him. It made Lizzie realize that while they were asleep, he would have been taking care of everyone to the best of his abilities.</p>
<p>As well as uphold his duties as the eldest son.</p>
<p>Then, she looked at Esther, who looked exhausted. There was a sense of failure that hung around her like a cloak.</p>
<p>Was she blaming herself for the fact that she couldn’t save Henrik yet her youngest daughters did, which put them into a coma?</p>
<p>Lizzie would also need to talk to her later too.</p>
<p>She looked around at her family. Things were going to change and there was a chance she would lose this but she would be grateful for the time they had.</p>
<p>The bonds they formed with one another. The sense of home their presence gave her. In a matter of days, nothing would be the same ever again.</p>
<p>And she was right.</p>
<p>The piercing pain of the sword going through her chest, the choking of blood, the pain in every inch of her being overwhelmed her.</p>
<p>“I am sorry, my daughter,” Mikael whispered, regret coating his tone as he pulled the sword from her chest.</p>
<p>She fell as if in slow motion. Everything was on fire. She knew what was coming yet felt terrified nonetheless.</p>
<p>Lizzie’s body hit the ground. The stickiness of her blood beginning to coat her skin distracted her for a moment as the pain slowly gave way to numbness.</p>
<p>She could feel unconscious creeping in as her vision darkened. She heard the shouts of her siblings and heard Josie’s scream of pain.</p>
<p>Everything felt cold. Her fingers twitched as she felt them turn to ice. Her heartbeat throbbed in her ears.</p>
<p>She could hear Nik's shouting in rage and fear. Then his scream.</p>
<p>Her heartbeat stuttered.</p>
<p>Then stopped…</p>
<p>She felt like she was floating. On the edge of nothingness. This felt familiar. Oh, right, she had died before. However, unlike before, something dark closed around her presence and pulled her back.</p>
<p>Lizzie’s eyes shot open. And she groaned slightly as she was hit with a pounding headache. She pushed herself up onto her knees, feeling disgusting at the feeling of something dried sticking to every inch of her. </p>
<p>She looked down and froze. She was coated in blood. Dried blood. </p>
<p>Lizzie looked around her frantically and froze in horror as she realized all her siblings laid around her unmoving, coated in their own blood that came from a gaping wound on their chest.</p>
<p>Her hand went to her mouth as her eyes landed on Josie.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” She whispered. The gravity of what had happened hit like a punch in the stomach. Her lungs constricted strangely.</p>
<p>She was turning.</p>
<p>When she focused she could feel power and magic running through her veins, so easy to siphon.</p>
<p>Lizzie froze as Mikael re-entered the room dragging a bleeding Tatia by her arm. Their eyes met.</p>
<p>“Father,” Lizzie said in a scared whisper. Mikael’s eyes softened and he walked forward with Tatia.</p>
<p>The smell of her blood filled her every sense and Lizzie’s eyes zero in on her bleeding arm. She heard every drop as it hit the floor as if someone was banging on the wall.</p>
<p>Her head pounded, her throat burned, and a fierce hunger rose in her. </p>
<p>Mikael grabbed Tatia’s arm and forced it into Lizzie’s mouth. She didn’t hesitate to latch on, a taste as good as honey filled her mouth and an inhuman growl erupted from her throat as the piercing pain of her new fangs settled and sharpened.</p>
<p>Lizzie pulled back abruptly as her every sense seemed to become even more enhanced. Her eyes burned, her ears started sending way too much feedback -birds, people, heartbeat, animals, everything- and her skin felt like it was crawling with ants.</p>
<p>She barely fought the urge to claw at her skin. She heard Josie gasp awake and Mikael immediately dragged Tatia over to her.</p>
<p>But Lizzie couldn’t focus on that as everything was too overwhelming. Even the feel of her magic made her want to throw up.</p>
<p>Then, Lizzie felt it.</p>
<p>Something clicked into place. A bond. Josie had turned.</p>
<p>The bond that had always allowed emotions and such to pass through was now ten times stronger. But instead of overwhelming her like everything else, it did the opposite.</p>
<p>It grounded her. In reality, in magic, and in her sister.</p>
<p>Breathe.</p>
<p>One. Two. Three. Four. Five.</p>
<p>Exhale.</p>
<p>One. Two. Three. Four. Five.</p>
<p>Inhale.</p>
<p>Lizzie repeated this process and slowly but surely the sounds damped along with the rest of her senses.</p>
<p>Control. She was gaining control.</p>
<p>Lizzie opened her eyes the second her sister wrapped an arm around her. The twins leaned into each other, using the other as an anchor.</p>
<p>And despite the chaos, Lizzie felt strong.</p>
<p>No, not strong. </p>
<p>Powerful.</p>
<p>Lizzie smiled. It was official. </p>
<p>The twins were the Original Heretics.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stefanie Salvatore Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Summary: In an alternate universe, Stefan Salvatore was born Stefanie Salvatore, Damon's little sister. When she is turned at 17 by Katherine, a different story is set in motion as she makes her way to New Orleans, struggling with her thirst as well as the anger in her brother.</p>
<p>Pairings: Katherine x Stefanie; Kol x Stefanie</p>
<p>This one-shot will have two parts. And the actor for Stefanie Salvatore is Lili Reinhart.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Damon was sitting nervously as he heard his mother crying out in the other room, currently in the middle of giving birth. His father was pacing in front of him, looking stressed out.</p>
<p>His father kept glancing towards the door, wanting to burst in and check on his wife but if he did that the midwife had said she would beat him with a stick.</p>
<p>Damon found that image funny but knew now was not the time to ponder that image. No, the time was for either his little brother or little sister to be born.</p>
<p>He looked up as everything went silent and his father froze, staring at the door looking uncertain as a cry echoed from the room.</p>
<p>Father and son exchanged a look as the midwife stepped out, waving for them to approach. Damon slowly got up and followed after Giuseppe.</p>
<p>When he entered, he saw his mother laying on the bed, looking exhausted with a swaddle in her arms. She looked up as they approached and smiled.</p>
<p>“Come forward,” She said, glancing between them. “It is a girl.”</p>
<p>Damon paused before bolting forward to the side of the bed and stood on his tippy toes trying to catch sight of the new baby.</p>
<p>Lily laughed at the seven-year-old as his father approached him from behind and reached to lift him up, so he could sit on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>Damon leaned forward and caught sight of a small and wrinkled face. He scrunched his nose up in disgust.</p>
<p>“She looks weird,” He muttered, making his parents laugh as they exchange a look.</p>
<p>“She is a baby, my child,” Lily said, amused. “They all look weird when they are first born.”</p>
<p>The baby slowly peeled her eyes open and he caught sight of blue-green eyes that would one day turn completely green.</p>
<p>The two siblings eyed each other as Guiseppe considered the baby.</p>
<p>Lily glanced at him. “What shall we name her? She must have a strong name for a strong girl,” She said, shifting her grip on the baby.</p>
<p>“For a boy, I was planning on Stefan but for a girl, I have nothing prepared,” Guiseppe mused, glancing back at his wife.</p>
<p>Damon looked between his parents with a look that clearly said he thought they were dumb, then spoke his mind. “Stefanie,” He said as he turned his gaze back to the baby.</p>
<p>Guiseppe and Lily looked at each other with thoughtful looks before they both nodded slowly. Guiseppe rested a hand on Damon’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“So be it. Her name is Stefanie Salvatore,” Giuseppe declared and Damon stared down at his little sister with a grin.</p>
<p>Years later, they were running through the garden.</p>
<p>“Come on, Stef, keep up,” Damon shouted as he raced around with the ball.</p>
<p>“Dames, this is not fair and you know it. You do not have a dress to slow you down,” The sixteen old girl called after her brother.</p>
<p>“Life is never fair, you know that Stefanie,” Damon said, slowing to a stop a few feet away from her.</p>
<p>Stefanie rolled her eyes. “While that may be true, that does not mean you should be rude, it’s very ungentlemanly of you,” She said, walking up to him, taking the ball and tossing it up and down, catching it as it fell.</p>
<p>“Hush, sister,” He said, grabbing the ball from the air. Stefanie glared as he took off once again with the ball and quickly followed after.</p>
<p>The two continued messing around for another hour when the postman arrived. Stefanie nodded at the man as Damon took the mail.</p>
<p>Stefanie watched as Damon looked through the letter, before freezing as he reached the last one. She could see a look of uncertainty flash across his face before he controlled his expression.</p>
<p>“Brother?” She said, concerned. Damon looked up with a weary look as he fingered the letter that had a red official stamp on it. “What is that? Who is that for?”</p>
<p>“It’s for me,” He said, he glanced back towards the house. “I must go speak with father.”</p>
<p>He turned and headed back inside and Stefanie glanced back towards the direction the postman went then followed after her brother.</p>
<p>When she entered, she saw Damon arguing with their father, the letter he had gotten was in Giuseppe’s hands.</p>
<p>She walked over, feeling her nerves on edge. What could possibly be the reason that they were fighting again? What was that letter?</p>
<p>“Father, Damon,” She said, making them turn to her. “Is everything well?”</p>
<p>“Everything is fine, Stefanie, leave us men to talk,” He said, sharply and Stefanie fought the urge to snap that she could handle anything a man could. But she kept her mouth shut.</p>
<p>She knew Damon would deal with any consequences such actions would entitle. So instead, she nodded slowly and glanced at Damon, who would not meet her eyes.</p>
<p>She turned away and headed back to her chambers. When she got there, she took a seat on the edge of her bed trying to figure out what could cause such an extreme reaction on Damon's part.</p>
<p>However, no matter how much she tried, she could not figure it out. So instead, she had the servants help her undress for bed.</p>
<p>The next day she went searching for her brother and found him pacing by one of the statues, looking unnerved.</p>
<p>“Damon, what is going on?” She asked, walking up to him.<br/>Damon glanced at her and shook his head. “Father would not wish for me to tell you as of yet,” He said as he played with the hem of his shirt.</p>
<p>“Please, when have you ever listened to father,” Stefanie said, narrowing her eyes.</p>
<p>“As of late? Far more than I like,” Damon said, looking irritated with himself.</p>
<p>“What is that supposed to mean?” She asked, tilting her head. “Who was that letter from that got you two both so worked up at each other?”</p>
<p>Damon sighed, glancing away from her. “The confederacy,” He said after a moment.</p>
<p>“The confederacy…” Stefanie repeated in disbelief. Then, the realization set in. “They want you to join, don’t they?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” He said, quietly.</p>
<p>Stefanie swallowed. “And father wants you to accept,” She said, softly. He nodded and Stefanie looked away, rubbing her palms on her dress.</p>
<p>“And I am going to,” He said, making Stefanie look at him in shock.</p>
<p>“Why on earth would you do that? You hate the confederacy, as do I. Why would you join?” She said in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Father has commanded it,” Damon said, stiffly.</p>
<p>“So? You’ve never listened to our father before, why would you start now? This is life or death, Damon,” Stefanie said, shaking her head. “This will be bloody war-”</p>
<p>“I know, Stef,” Damon cut her off. “I am well aware of that but…”</p>
<p>Stefanie watched as he trailed off. Damon glanced at her, sadly.</p>
<p>“You want to prove yourself to him,” She said a moment later. “You don’t need his approval. And you don’t need to die on his behalf.”</p>
<p>“Maybe not, but I am doing it and this is the end of the discussion,” Damon said, turning to walk away.</p>
<p>“Damon,” She called after him. He paused. “Please do everything you can to return home.”</p>
<p>He looked back at her, his expression was softer than before. “Of course, sister,” He said, before walking back into the house.</p>
<p>The next few days passed slowly for Stefanie as her brother, as well as her father, made arrangements for his departure. When the time finally came, she saw Damon shaking her father’s hand before Giuseppe returned to his office.</p>
<p>Damon turned to her as she walked over. When she reached him. she pulled him into a hug and as he hugged her back, she felt her worry increase.</p>
<p>He was leaving and he may never come back. </p>
<p>When the two siblings pulled away from each other, Stefanie smiled up at him, trying to put on a show of confidence.</p>
<p>“Goodbye, brother,” Stefanie said, pushing down her worry.</p>
<p>Damon’s eyes softened around the edges. “Goodbye, sister,” He echoed.</p>
<p>“Til we meet again,” She said, squeezing his hand. Damon kissed her forehead and moved to the awaiting carriage.</p>
<p>And as Stefanie watched her brother depart, she felt her nausea rise as he disappeared. He was going off to the war and she had no idea if he would ever return.</p>
<p>She knew of the dangers and while her father may have waved off her concerns, saying that he was bringing honor to their family by doing this, her fear would not go away.</p>
<p>The next 2 months passed slowly as she approached her seventeenth birthday. On the day it came, she received a letter from her brother congratulating her on being a year older.</p>
<p>Once she was dressed for the day, she went by the kitchens to have a small breakfast. Then took her leave to the piano room of the house.</p>
<p>She sat on the bench and ran her fingers over the keys, before playing a gentle melody that she remembered being one of the first songs her mother had taught her while she lived.</p>
<p>After her death, she had refused to play it, eventually forgetting the song altogether. However, as she got older she had realized that this melody was the last piece she had of her mother and had worked her butt off to relearn it.</p>
<p>She began to pick up the pace as the music filled the small room and as it came to a close, she realized that she was not as alone as she had previously thought.</p>
<p>She glanced up at her father as he approached.</p>
<p>“Father, how may I help you?” She asked as he rested his hand on top of the piano.</p>
<p>“I have received word from one of the other families that there is a young woman, who is in need of a home and I am considering offering our hospitality to her,” He said to her. “And I believe it would be good for you to have a fellow woman in the house.”</p>
<p>Stefanie paused. “I don’t have an issue with this. May I ask how long she would be staying?” She said, looking at him curiously.</p>
<p>“That hasn’t been determined quite yet but I assume it would be for a bit,” He said and Stefanie nodded her acceptance. “Oh, and my daughter?”</p>
<p>Stefanie looked up, cocking her head.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday,” He said before taking his leave.</p>
<p>Stefanie smiled briefly before she returned to her room for the night.</p>
<p>The next few days were chaotic as the Salvatore house was prepared for a long-term guest. And Stefanie could feel her anxiety rise as time got nearer to when the girl would arrive.</p>
<p>She was uncertain of how this would go. A part of her feared this girl would behave similarly to the women in Mystic Falls, who believed in the idea of women being prim and proper which Stefanie had never been able to maintain well.</p>
<p>She heard the woman gossip about how not having a mother as a role model has made her too wild and how Giuseppe should have never allowed Damon to treat her as he would another boy.</p>
<p>Whenever she heard such things, she wanted to snap at them that she was much more of a woman than them since she could in the very least keep her mouth shut rather than going around insulting influential families but unlike them, she managed to control her mouth.</p>
<p>When the day finally came for Miss Katherine Pierce to arrive, Stefanie helped the servant figure out what to serve and how to prepare things for the other girl.</p>
<p>Then, Stefanie found herself outside of her house, waiting for Miss Pierce’s arrival. She could see the carriage coming slowly to a stop in front of her house.</p>
<p>She held in her nervous excitement as the door was pulled open and a young woman was helped out.</p>
<p>Stefanie felt her heart skip a beat as the beautiful brunette turned to look at her. She was wearing a clearly expensive dress as well as a hat that gave her face shade.</p>
<p>The girl- no, the woman approached her and smiled warmly.</p>
<p>“Miss Pierce,” Stefanie greeted. She met the other girl’s eyes shyly. “I’m Stefanie Salvatore and this is my home.”</p>
<p>“Pleased to meet you, Miss Salvatore,” Katherine said, looking at the girl then at the house. “Your home is quite beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Follow me and I’ll show you where you’ll be staying. Then you shall meet my father,” Stefanie said as she began to lead the other girl inside.</p>
<p>She talked about her home as well as the things that could be explored in this town but noticed that the other girl's attention seemed to be elsewhere.<br/>“Are you alright, Miss Pierce?” She asked, looking at the girl.</p>
<p>Katherine looked at her and Stefanie was hit by how her eyes seemed to glow almost gold when hit by the sun, making the girl almost appear like a queen.</p>
<p>“I’m well, just thankful for your father’s kindness as well as help,” Katherine said. She nodded and gave her a sad look.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about your parents,” Stefanie said, making Katherine look at her in surprise. “I overheard my father discussing your situation with Mr. Lockwood.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I’ll miss them but I must keep going as they would wish of me,” Katherine said, glancing at her.</p>
<p>“You are very brave, far braver than I ever could be,” Stefanie said and Katherine shook her head.</p>
<p>“I am not brave,” She said, looking down. “I am merely a girl who is trying to survive.”</p>
<p>There was something in those words that sent chills down Stefanie’s spine as if there was a hidden meaning that she couldn’t comprehend.</p>
<p>“Well, you are doing quite well at it. And you are doing it far better than most men would be capable of,” Stefanie said and Katherine laughed, making Stefanie smile, pleased she was able to make her laugh.</p>
<p>Speaking of her laugh, all Stefanie wanted to do was listen to it. It was soft but musical. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Miss Salvatore, you are too kind,” Katherine said, warmly as she rested her hand on Stefanie’s arm.</p>
<p>Stefanie breathed deeply as the heat of her palm sunk through the fabric onto her skin, sending tingles through her body.</p>
<p>She swallowed, fighting the urge to blush. Strangely enough, she felt a familiar warmth spread through her body that she hadn’t felt since her foolish crush on Valerie Tulle.</p>
<p>“Um, this is your room,” Stefanie said, quickly opening the door trying to distract herself from the feelings. </p>
<p>She entered the room quickly, not noticing the contemplative look on the other girl's face that disappeared as soon as Stefanie turned around. </p>
<p>“I hope it is to your liking.” She said, looking awkward as she rubbed her arm.</p>
<p>Katherine walked in, her eyes trailed the furniture, then landed back on the Salvatore girl.</p>
<p>“It is wonderful,” She said and Stefanie smiled politely as the urge to run increased.</p>
<p>“I am glad,” Stefanie said, then walked towards the door. “Dinner will be served soon and you shall meet my father. I will see you then.”</p>
<p>She was almost out the door when Katherine called for her.</p>
<p>“Yes?” She asked, glancing back.</p>
<p>“Thank you for your help,” Katherine said, giving her a smile that made her insides mushy. </p>
<p>Stefanie nodded. “It was no problem. I hope you settle well,” She said, walking out.</p>
<p>She held her breath as she walked back to her own room. When she got there, she quickly entered and shut the door, leaning heavily on it.</p>
<p>“Oh no,” She breathed out. </p>
<p>Later that day when dinner came, she entered the dining room. She saw her father sitting at the end of the table with Katherine on his right, so she walked forward and took the open seat on his left.</p>
<p>“Father,” She greeted softly. Then she nodded at the other girl. “Miss Pierce.”</p>
<p>“Miss Salvatore,” Katherine replied, giving her a smile.</p>
<p>As they ate, Stefanie glanced at Katherine, her eyes trailing down her dress and the way it hugged her figure while her father launched question after question at the girl.</p>
<p>Their eyes met briefly and Stefanie instantly looked down at her plate, face warming at being caught admiring the girl.</p>
<p>She couldn’t help herself, she was absolutely gorgeous. </p>
<p>Stefanie swallowed and focused on eating her food. She couldn’t be having such thoughts. Especially involving another woman. It wasn’t appropriate. </p>
<p>It would be a repeat of the last situation with Valarie, who had disappeared before Stefanie could even admit her feelings to the other girl.</p>
<p>Which had probably been for the best, even if it had appeared like the other girl had been fond of her as well.</p>
<p>Why must she always fall for women rather than men? It was unacceptable and would probably always be.</p>
<p>Although, not to say she didn’t like men. She did but when it came to them, she was far pickier and they had a tendency to say the wrong thing. While women always said the right thing.</p>
<p>At least in her experience.</p>
<p>“Daughter?” Giuseppe called, bringing her out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>“Yes, father?” She said, looking at him curiously.</p>
<p>“Please show Miss Pierce the garden after we finish our meal so she may see one of the true beauties of our home,” He said and Stefanie nodded.</p>
<p>“Of course,” She agreed, her eyes flickered over to Katherine and froze.</p>
<p>Katherine had an apple in her hand and was putting it in her mouth which would normally be fine, except she was doing it slowly, all while maintaining eye contact. And Stefanie watched as the rose-colored lips formed around it as she bit down.</p>
<p>Stefanie felt warmth color her cheeks as she fought down her frustration. Why was that so attractive?</p>
<p>She shook her head and quickly finished her food. And once Katherine was done, she got up and said goodbye to her father and left with Katherine at her heel.</p>
<p>As Stefanie and Katherine walked through the garden of the Salvatore home, Stefanie kept having to fight off the urge to stare at the girl.</p>
<p>“You have a beautiful garden, Miss Salvatore,” Katherine said as they walked. They made their way slowly down the path. “I understand now why your father insisted that I see it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Miss Pierce. And you can call me Stefanie if you wish, everybody does,” She said, shyly. She was going to regret this but she may as well.</p>
<p>Katherine looked at her and smiled. “Then you may call me Katherine,” She replied.</p>
<p>The next day, Katherine and Stefanie made their way to the market as she showed Katherine the lay of the land.</p>
<p>“And this is where we get our fruits, which come from the travelers that pass through,” Stefanie explained, nodding to the signs that hung not far from them.</p>
<p>“You are quite lucky to have such a wonderful town,” Katherine said, eyes trailing the simplistic beauty of the town.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Stefanie replied, she glanced around spotting some women eyeing them. It was a mother and a daughter. </p>
<p>Pearl and Anna. She remembered seeing her father talking to the mother the day before. When the two saw Stefanie looking at them they glanced away.</p>
<p>“So Stefanie, your father tells me you have an older brother?” Katherine said, bring the other girl's attention back to her.</p>
<p>“I do, my brother, Damon,” She replied. She looked at Katherine, knowing that if her brother had met her, he would be all over her.</p>
<p>And she hated the part of herself that was glad that he wasn’t home at this moment.</p>
<p>“May I ask how you two get along as if I remember correctly he is seven years older than you?” Katherine said, looking interested.</p>
<p>“We get along quite well, far better than most brothers and sisters,” She said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“It is probably most difficult being a woman though with him? As he is likely to be overprotective and controlling as most men are?” Katherine said, there was something in her eyes as she said those words.</p>
<p>“Not really,” Stefanie said, shaking her head as Katherine looked at her in surprise. “My brother has always treated me as his equal.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, perhaps I was wrong and there are some good men out there,” She said, contemplatively.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you are wrong,” Stefanie said after a minute.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Katherine turned to her, eyeing her curiously.</p>
<p>“I think that society has caused many men to be placed higher than women even though they can be far more idiotic than a woman,” Stefanie said with a shrug. “But there are also good men, ones that were taught right.”<br/>“And your brother is one of them?” Katherine asked as they walked by some more gossiping women.</p>
<p>“Of course not,” Stefanie said, bluntly.</p>
<p>When Katherine looked at her in shock that she would say something like that but paused when she saw the grin on Stefanie’s face.</p>
<p>“I am kidding but also not,” Stefanie said and when Katherine looked confused, she clarified. “My brother was not taught right by our father. However, he is one of the good men and he taught himself.”</p>
<p>“That is most impressive,” Katherine said as she turned to Stefanie. “I would have thought your mother would have taught him.”</p>
<p>A sad smile graced Stefanie’s face. “Our mother passed from a sickness almost 5 years ago now,” She said, glancing at the brunette.</p>
<p>“Oh, I apologize,” Katherine said, reaching out to rest a hand on Stefanie’s arm. “That must have been devastating.”</p>
<p>“It was difficult, especially on my brother but we made do,” Stefanie said, looking down at the hand. “But we will always have the memories.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, yes, I suppose that is true,” She said and there was something in her tone that Stefanie could not quite grasp.</p>
<p>“However, despite that, our mother was around for most of my brother’s youth but our father wouldn’t allow her to teach him those things. But thankfully, he managed to figure out how to not be problematic on his own,” Stefanie said, redirecting back to the previous conversation.</p>
<p>Katherine nodded. “Well, I am sure you helped quite a bit as well, having such a strong and beautiful sister would make any man realize what we are capable of,” She said, smiling at the blonde.</p>
<p>Stefanie froze as Katherine turned away. Did Katherine just call her beautiful? She must have misspoken, right?</p>
<p>Katherine paused when she looked to the right, seeing a seamstress shop in the distance. A gasp escaped her lips and she turned to a startled Stefanie, who looked over at her, feeling confused.</p>
<p>Katherine grinned and grabbed Stefanie’s hand and pulled her with surprising strength to the shop.</p>
<p>“Um, Katherine? I was supposed to be showing you the town,” Stefanie said as she was dragged into the shop. And Stefanie was suddenly glad Katherine didn’t have super hearing or else she would have heard her heart racing from her touch.</p>
<p>Katherine laughed, turning to her as she tightened her grip on Stefanie’s hand. “This is in the town, silly,” She said, amused.</p>
<p>When she released Stefanie’s hand, she turned and began exploring the already made dresses. Stefanie hesitated as she looked around the shop before she too began looking around.</p>
<p>On her left, she spotted a dark green dress. It was fairly simplistic yet there was something elegant about it.</p>
<p>She walked over, her eyes sweeping the fabrics, taking note of the minimal use of lace. The main thing that she adored was the color that reminded her of the adventures she and Damon would go on in the forest.</p>
<p>Stefanie fingered the material of the dress as Katherine came up behind her.</p>
<p>“You know you would look quite stunning in that dress,” She commented, softly.</p>
<p>Stefanie gave the dress a longing look. “I wish I could get it but my allowance is spent for the month, so no more dresses,” She said, turning around.</p>
<p>She paused when she found Katherine mere inches from her face. </p>
<p>“Then I will get it for you,” She said, reaching out to grab the stray hair that was hanging in front of Stefanie’s face. </p>
<p>“I can’t allow you to do that, it is likely far too expensive and would be a waste of your spare money,” Stefanie said, using everything in her power to not look at her lips.</p>
<p>She appeared to be failing...</p>
<p>“It would be worth the money to see you in it,” Katherine said, her fingers brushed her cheek as she put the stray behind Stefanie’s ear.</p>
<p>Stefanie swallowed. “I-um, I do not know if this is wise,” She said, forcing herself to hold eye contact with the other girl.</p>
<p>“Well, since it is my money, it should be my choice, correct?” Katherine said, raising an eyebrow. Then, she held the younger girl’s eyes. “<em> I will be getting you the dress </em>.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Stafanie said, the words out of her mouth before she could stop them.</p>
<p>“Great,” Katherine said, cheerfully as she clapped her hands. She turned to go wave down the owner.</p>
<p>While Stefanie stood there confused. Why did she agree? She had planned to hold her ground but it was like her entire mind had all of sudden turned against her.</p>
<p>She shook her head and followed after Katherine. Once they received the dress, Katherine’s servant Emily, had some men take it home for them.</p>
<p>They continued with the tour and eventually returned home.</p>
<p>After dinner and saying goodnight to her father, Stefanie returned to her room. The servants quickly helped her get out of her day wear and once that was done, she put on her nightdress and sat on the bed, brushing the tangles out of her hair.</p>
<p>She looked up as she heard a gentle knock on the door.</p>
<p>“Come in,” She called, putting down the brush.</p>
<p>The door opened and Stefanie went still as Katherine entered the room. She felt chills go up her spine as she began very aware that something was different.</p>
<p>Katherine looked at her, then around at the rest of the room. There was something graceful and predatory in her movements.</p>
<p>A sense of power that was far more apparent now.</p>
<p>Stefanie watched as Katherine approached the bed. The nightdress made her look radiant despite it looking so simple. She sat on the bed next to Stefanie.</p>
<p>“You know you are quite beautiful, Stefanie,” Katherine said, softly, sending butterflies through her stomach.<br/>“Thank you, Katherine, but you are far more beautiful,” Stefanie said, swallowing as Katherine trailed her hand up Stefanie’s arm.</p>
<p>“Hmm, I have to disagree, Miss Salvatore,” She said, face inches away from Stefanie. She felt a lump form in her throat as her heartbeat sped up. She looked away quickly.</p>
<p>“I do not understand what you are doing Katherine but I do not believe this is appropriate,” She said, feeling the heat of the other girl’s gaze burning a mark into her skin.</p>
<p>“Why ever not?” Katherine asked, softly. Her hand finally reached Stefanie’s shoulder and began to move inwards towards her neck.</p>
<p>Stefanie felt heat in her stomach begin to build in her stomach and her face darkened with a blush.</p>
<p>“We are-um- we are both women,” She said, her breath hitch as delicate fingers pressed gently into where her pulse laid.</p>
<p>Katherine shifted on the bed, leaning closer. Stefanie shuddered as she felt her breath on her ear.</p>
<p>“And why is that wrong? Why must a woman be with a man? Why must we want them?” Katherine whispered, her lips hovering over the skin. “Cause as of this moment I do not crave such. Do you?”</p>
<p>Stefanie’s skin felt like it was on fire as lust filled her. “No,” She admitted.</p>
<p>A gasp escaped her lips as Katherine pressed a delicate kiss on the area just below her earlobe. She pulled away and gently grabbed Stefanie’s chin, turning her head.</p>
<p>Their eyes met.</p>
<p>Then Katherine pressed her lips against hers hungrily and she responded just as eagerly. Stefanie felt herself be pressed down back against the bed as Katherine’s hands trailed her sides.</p>
<p>Somewhere along the line, she found the shoulders of her dress pulled down as Katherine kissed down her neck, playfully biting every once in a while.</p>
<p>When she kissed underneath her ear lobe, Stefanie could not stop the moan from escaping and a giggle escaped Katherine.</p>
<p>She pulled away and pressed her lips back to her. Stefanie’s hand was curled into Katherine’s hair as she tried to pull her closer. Then, Katherine bit her lip, sending a stinging pain through her lip.</p>
<p>Stefanie paused as Katherine pulled back and she caught sight of a little blood on her lips. Katherine’s tongue flicked out, licking the blood off her lip.</p>
<p>Something changed.</p>
<p>Strange vein-like lines appeared around Katherine’s eyes as they went blood red. Then, the next thing Stefanie was aware of was a sharp pain as something tore through her neck.</p>
<p>And everything went black.</p>
<p>When Stefanie finally woke up, she felt exhausted, her muscles were sluggish and there was an aching pain in her neck.</p>
<p>As the previous events came back to her, Stefanie’s eyes shot open and she sat up. There sitting by her mirror was Katherine, brushing her hair.</p>
<p>“Oh good, you are awake,” Katherine said, glancing back at her.</p>
<p>Stefanie scrambled back. “Y-your face,” She gasped, fear curling in her stomach. “It changed.”</p>
<p>Katherine rolled her eyes, standing up.</p>
<p>“A-and you bit me,” Stefanie realized, her hand going to her neck. “You are a demon.”</p>
<p>Stefanie tried to jump her feet to run but Katherine was suddenly right in front of her, pushing her back on the bed.</p>
<p>Stefanie tried to scramble back but Katherine grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her. She tried to strain her muscles and get her arms free but she couldn’t. Katherine was too strong.</p>
<p>“Shhh,” Katherine hushed staring down at her. “Everything is okay. I just need you to look at me, Stefanie.”</p>
<p>“No,” Stefanie said, shaking her head as she closed her eyes fearfully as she turned her head away. “Please.”</p>
<p>Katherine shifted so that only one hand was holding her wrists. Her free hand grabbed Stefanie’s chin and forced her head towards her, making Stefanie whimper.</p>
<p>“Open your eyes,” She ordered, firmly but Stefanie refused, so she increased the pressure of her fingers on her chin. Stefanie’s eyes shot open as she gasped at the unexpected pain. “<em> This does not change the way you feel about me. You will not tell anyone. And we will go on exactly as we have. </em>”</p>
<p>A sense of calm settled over Stefanie as Katherine pressed her lips against hers.</p>
<p>Over the next 2 weeks, she and Katherine would meet in private under the guise of having girl chats.</p>
<p>However, unknown to her things were about to change. </p>
<p>It was midday when she left the house, knowing the postman would arrive at any moment. When he did, she greeted him.</p>
<p>With one last smile at the man, who handed her the letter, she made her way to the library and grabbed the letter opener. </p>
<p>Once she got it open, she read through it quickly, and a large smile appeared on her face. She stood up, picking up the skirt of her dress, and rushed out of the library.</p>
<p>As she made her way through the hallway, she stumbled to stop as Katherine appeared in front of her suddenly.</p>
<p>“Katherine,” She said in surprise.</p>
<p>“Stefanie, what has you so excited?” Katherine asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“My brother is returning,” She said with a grin. Stefanie grabbed the other girl’s hand and pulled her along. “I can’t wait for you to meet him.”</p>
<p>The next few days passed quickly to Stefanie as arrangements were made for her brother to return. A part of Stefanie knew that it was strange that Damon was returning before the war had ended.</p>
<p>It was made especially clear when she saw the tight expression on her father’s face. And she knew in her gut that Damon had disobeyed orders again.</p>
<p>Why her father was surprised, she didn’t know. </p>
<p>Stefanie sent a smile at the servant that finished plaiting her hair. Her brother was to return at any moment. She looked up as she heard horses in the distance.</p>
<p>A smile lit up her face as she rushed out of her room and through the halls. She pushed through the front door and lifted her skirt as she ran down the steps.</p>
<p>She stopped short in the grass, watching the carriage pull up. She clasped her hands together as she waited. Stefanie glanced back and saw Katherine exiting the house, making her way to her.</p>
<p>She stopped beside her and rested her hand on Stefanie’s arm. The heat of her touch sent tingles through her arm.</p>
<p>Stefanie watched as her brother stepped out of the carriage, dressed in uniform. He glanced towards her and Stefanie smiled. He immediately walked over to her and she moved away from Katherine to pull him into a hug.</p>
<p>“Damon,” She said, softly. When she moved away, she gave her brother a critical once-over. “Are you injured? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I am fine, Stef,” He said, rolling his eyes at her. </p>
<p>Katherine cleared her throat behind them and both siblings turned.</p>
<p>Damon paused, staring at the brunette for a moment. “Miss,” He said, looking completely transfixed. “My apologies, I did not see you there.”</p>
<p>Katherine smiled, her eyes locked on him, and Stefanie felt a sinking feeling in her gut.</p>
<p>“Brother, this is Katherine Pierce, I wrote to you about her, remember?” She said, interrupting the staring contest.</p>
<p>Damon blinked, turning to her. “Yes, well you never informed me of her beauty,” He said, making Stefanie freeze, before turning back to Katherine and kissing her hand. “I am Damon Salvatore, Miss Pierce.”</p>
<p>“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Katherine said, eyeing her brother.</p>
<p>“No, believe me, the pleasure is mine,” Damon said with a smile.</p>
<p>Stefanie looked away, hating the anger that was forming. She shook her head and turned to her brother.</p>
<p>“Father is waiting for you in his study, brother,” She said and something flashed in Damon’s eyes as those words registered.</p>
<p>“Very well, wouldn’t want to keep him waiting,” He said, then he glanced at Katherine. “Perhaps I may show you the garden later, Miss Katherine?”</p>
<p>“That would be wonderful,” She said with a smile.</p>
<p>And Stefanie wanted to protest that she had already seen the garden but managed to bite her tongue.</p>
<p>The next few weeks were torturous for Stefanie as her brother spent most of his time with the young woman. She did what she could to keep her feelings to herself as she spent her time by herself reading in the library.</p>
<p>She hated how hurt she was. Why did she have to fall for the vampire girl?</p>
<p>Stefanie watched as Damon led Katherine around the garden once again, feeling jealousy burn in her stomach. She could see the look of complete adoration on her brother’s face.</p>
<p>It was clear to her that he was falling and falling fast. And she despised how her heart ached at the way Katherine responded to all of his flirtation.</p>
<p>This was all unsurprising yet somehow she still felt upset by it, even when she knew she should have known better.</p>
<p>Dinner was an awkward affair, not that her father nor her brother seemed to be aware of it. Men, so oblivious.</p>
<p>Katherine, on the other hand, seemed very aware since she kept sending curious glances towards Stefanie as she ate.</p>
<p>But Stefanie ignored her, trying to stay strong and not break as she fought the urge to seek out the vampire.</p>
<p>As she returned to her chambers, she walked over to look in the mirror as she pulled the pins out of her hair.</p>
<p>Stefanie sent the servants away as she began to undo her own dress herself. Her hair was slowly pulled undone by her fingers.</p>
<p>She heard the creak of the door and swallowed.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Katherine was behind her, moving her hair gently to the side.</p>
<p>Stefanie moved away from her, grabbing her hairbrush, and sat on the side of her bed. Katherine had paused and stared at her, looking puzzled. </p>
<p>“Is something wrong, Stefanie?” She asked, cocking her head in a way so adorable that it made her want to pull her into a kiss out of nowhere but she fought the urge.</p>
<p>“You are well aware of what is wrong,” Stefanie said, stiffly as she brushed the tangles out of her hair.</p>
<p>“Hmm, and what is that?” Katherine said, prowling forward. She pulled at the strings of her corset as she approached.</p>
<p>Stefanie's mouth suddenly went dry and she shook her head, standing quickly.</p>
<p>“You are pursuing my brother now, this is no longer acceptable,” She said, moving around Katherine to place the brush to the side.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it?” Katherine said, tracking her every movement with her eyes, sending shivers through Stefanie’s body. “It is not like what is between us would be considered appropriate before, so why must it change now?”</p>
<p>“That is not how that works and you know it,” She said, narrowing her eyes,</p>
<p>Katherine smirked. “Well I say it is, therefore it is,” She said, before pressing her lips against Stefanie’s.</p>
<p>The next day, Stefanie was told by a servant that her father needed her. She made her way over, unable to figure out what he could need her for.</p>
<p>“Father, what can I do for you?” Stefanie asked, entering his office.</p>
<p>“We have been invited to the Founder Party by the Lockwood family,” Giuseppe said, turning to her.</p>
<p>“That’s good news, father,” Stefanie said, then a confused look appeared on her face. “But why have you called me to your office?”</p>
<p>“You know the Robinson family, correct?” He said and she nodded in reply. “Well, their oldest son has asked to escort you on the day of the party.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Stefanie said, swallowing thickly. She felt a sinking feeling in her gut. “His name is Richard or is it Philip?”</p>
<p>“Richard. Philip is his father,” Giuseppe replied.  “You don’t have to give me your reply yet but know this daughter, their family has quite a fortune and if you found him pleasant, it would give our family great reach with the other families.”</p>
<p>“Yes, father. I understand and will think deeply on this. May I be excused?” She asked and he waved her away.</p>
<p>She made her way out of the room and walked down the halls, thinking to herself. Did she really want to go to the party with some unknown man?</p>
<p>Stefanie already knew the answer, but she also knew that saying no would upset her father. She hated the idea of spending time with a man that would most definitely see her as less than.</p>
<p>A man that wants a wife without a brain. Someone to have children with. Someone who will be submissive and quiet.</p>
<p>And that was not her. Even though she was great at playing the perfect daughter around her father, and for her father, it was never her true self and would never be.</p>
<p>Stefanie looked out the window and saw Katherine running with a ball as Damon chased after her laughing.</p>
<p>She looked away. She had a duty to her family, to her mother, and to her father. Not to Katherine.</p>
<p>Stefanie turned and walked back to her father’s study, telling him she agreed. With that, she left and re-entered her room. She walked to her closet and spotted the green dress that Katherine had gotten her.</p>
<p>It was only for one night, she reminded herself.</p>
<p>On the day of the party, the servant helped her dress and prepare for the ball. Stefanie ignored the pit in her stomach as she realized that since she had not seen Katherine the last few days, knowing that she was most likely with Damon.</p>
<p>Her hair was curled and pinned up. Stefanie stared at herself in the mirror before putting on the polite smile her mother had taught her when she was young.</p>
<p>
  <em> Smile so they know you are happy even if you are not...nod so they know you are listening even if you hate the discussion...and act naive so they do not become unnerved by a strong woman as that is unacceptable in a wife. </em>
</p>
<p>The necessary things a woman must know. Stefanie hated it with everything in her being. This was the very reason she fell for women more than men. There was only one boy years ago that she had almost fallen for.</p>
<p>Nathaniel had been an only son with a bunch of sisters and a mother. His father had passed when he was young and he had been a kind boy.</p>
<p>If his family had not left, Stefanie could have seen herself with him if it came down to it but things were just not meant to be.</p>
<p>Stefanie walked out and saw a carriage outside of her home with a young man standing in front of it. He had black hair and green eyes.</p>
<p>He was handsome, Stefanie supposed, but he wasn’t her type.</p>
<p>“Miss Salvatore,” Richard said, coming forward to kiss her hand. “Thank you for accompanying me today.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for inviting me,” Stefanie replied, pulling her hand from his. “Shall we.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” He said, helping her into the carriage.</p>
<p>When they got to the party, they entered slowly. Stefanie noticed that her brother had already arrived yet Katherine was nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>Richard got her a glass of champagne and she took a sip. Then he offered to dance. It was slow and boring.</p>
<p>Stefanie hated it.</p>
<p>There was no excitement, no energy, no humor, and no connection. Richard was not bad but he was just plain. So far he was respectful which was the only thing she had hoped for.</p>
<p>They danced a little while longer before they cleared the dance floor. That was when she arrived. Stefanie glanced toward her brother, who had previously been sending protective glares toward Richard. Now he was staring at the steps with a look of awe.</p>
<p>She followed his eyes and froze as her breath was taken away.</p>
<p>Katherine was slowly making her way down the stairs, fingers trailing the railing as she made her way down.</p>
<p>She looked stunning and all Stefanie wanted to do was kiss her right there without care of anyone else in the room.</p>
<p>Katherine glanced towards her, pausing briefly as she looked at the dress Stefanie was wearing. A smile appeared on her face as she realized it was the one she bought.</p>
<p>Stefanie was brought into reality by Richard coming to stand next to her and she watched as her brother held out a hand to Katherine and as she took it she gave one last glance towards Stefanie.</p>
<p>The rest of the night seemed to pass quickly as Richard and Stefanie made small talk. However, she noticed the more and more he drank, the more confident he seemed to become, and not in a good way.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Richard,” Stefanie said, grabbing the glass of wine from the young man. </p>
<p>“How about we get some fresh air?” He said and Stefanie nodded after a moment.</p>
<p>She took the offered hand and followed him out. </p>
<p>“When I heard you had accepted my invitation I was very pleased,” He said, turning to her once they were outside.</p>
<p>“I am glad you asked me too. It has been a very pleasant evening,” She said, lying. She gave him a polite smile and tried to pull her hand from his but he didn’t let her.</p>
<p>“Well, we could make this evening even better,” He said, making Stefanie tense as he moved closer.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe that would be wise,” She said through gritted teeth. Everything was suddenly on edge as his alcoholic breath got closer.</p>
<p>“Well as the man, I say it is,” Richard said, then he tried to kiss her but she slapped him. He blinked, moving away shocked. “You will regret that.”</p>
<p>Then he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Stefanie tried to cry out but he covered her mouth. Terror was gripping at her heart but before anything could happen, he suddenly went down clutching his head.</p>
<p>Stefanie stumbled away, terrified. She looked up and saw Emily standing a few feet away holding her hand out towards the man. And there was dark anger in her eyes.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Richard fell still and Emily turned towards her.</p>
<p>“Miss Stefanie, come with me quickly,” She said, approaching her holding out a hand. Stefanie immediately ran over and took the offered hand.</p>
<p>Emily led her out and called for one of the others to call a carriage. And Emily quickly got them back to her home.</p>
<p>Slowly, Emily led her to the kitchens and had her sit down.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand,” Stefanie whispered confused.</p>
<p>“What can’t you understand?” Emily asked as she prepared some type of tea.</p>
<p>“How you hurt him...How is it even possible that you did that?” She asked, looking at the other woman.</p>
<p>“I am a witch, there is much that will need to be explained for you to completely understand,” Emily said, giving her a kind look. “Now for my question. How are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I am fine, why wouldn’t I be?” Stefanie said, looking down.</p>
<p>“You are well aware of why, what you just experienced can be very traumatizing for anyone,” Emily said as she poured some tea into a cup and handed it to her.</p>
<p>“I-um, I will manage. I have to,” Stefanie said, shaking her head before taking a sip of the tea. She ignored her still shaking hands.</p>
<p>“Very well,” Emily said, eyeing her for a moment. They spent the next few minutes in silence before both of them finished their tea. “How about you go rest? You’ve had a trying evening.”</p>
<p>Stefanie nodded and stood up. “Emily?” She called out to the woman just as she was about to leave. Emily turned back. </p>
<p>“Thank you for saving me.”</p>
<p>Emily smiled briefly and nodded once before leaving.</p>
<p>Stefanie returned to her chambers and laid down, trying to force the image of being utterly helpless out of her mind.</p>
<p>Suddenly her door burst open as Katherine rushed in. She sped over to the bed and sat beside her as Stefanie sat up.</p>
<p>“Emily informed me of what happened. Are you okay?” Katherine asked, concerned. Stefanie stared at her for a moment before a tear made its way down her face as she shook her head.</p>
<p>Katherine pulled her into a hug. “I will kill him, I promise you,” She said, dangerously.</p>
<p>“I hate being weak,” Stefanie whispered, making Katherine look at her confused. “I felt like I was trapped. If it wasn’t for Emily-”</p>
<p>Katherine pulled her closer as a sob tore through her throat. “You will not be powerless for much longer,” She promised ominously.</p>
<p>And the two girls just laid there in their dresses for hours.</p>
<p>The next day, Stefanie found herself in the library, trying to distract herself from the previous. She knew that Katherine had gone out with Emily for some reason.</p>
<p>Although, a part of her had a feeling that it had to do with Richard. Good, the bastard would get what he deserved.</p>
<p>The door of the library opened and Stefanie watched her father enter the room from where she sat reading. In his hands were two glasses.</p>
<p>“Father, what can I do for you?” She asked as he sat down across from her in the armchair.</p>
<p>“Nothing of importance,” He said, simply as he held out one of the glasses to her. “I wished to speak with you as I realized that we haven’t spoken in many nights. How are you, my daughter?”</p>
<p>“I am quite well, father. And you?” She said, taking the glass. She took a sip as he did the same.</p>
<p>“I am well. I…” He sighed and looked away.</p>
<p>“Father?” She said, concerned.</p>
<p>“I wished to tell you that your mother would be pleased with how you have grown up,” He said and for the first time in many years, Stefanie saw a hint of affection in his eyes combined with sadness.</p>
<p>“I am glad, father. I would never wish to dishonor nor bring pain to her memory,” Stefanie said, making him nod.</p>
<p>“Off to bed with you, my child. Tomorrow will be a new day,” He said and there was something in his eyes as he said that which gave Stefanie cause for pause but she shook it off assuming it was unimportant.</p>
<p>“Yes, father.”</p>
<p>She returned to her room later that evening and Katherine entered.</p>
<p>“You will be pleased to know that Mr. Robinson will no longer be a problem for anyone,” She said, coming to sit on the side of the bed.</p>
<p>“Did you kill him?” Stefanie asked, a dark part of her hoping she did.</p>
<p>“No, but he will be suffering for a very long time,” Katherine said with a dark glint in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Good,” Stefanie said, nodding in thanks.</p>
<p>Katherine reached out and grabbed Stefanie’s face in her hands. She kissed her mouth first, then began trailing kisses down to her neck.</p>
<p>Then her grip tightened and Katherine sunk her teeth into her neck. However, a second later, she pulled back gasping.</p>
<p>Katherine was off the bed in an instance, choking.</p>
<p>“Katherine?” Stefanie said, confused as the other girl stumbled to her knees.<br/>“Vervain,” She croaked before collapsing and Stefanie’s bedroom door burst open as her father entered, rushing towards Katherine.</p>
<p>“Father?” Stefanie said in confusion.</p>
<p>“Stefanie go get the others,” He said and Stefanie’s eyes widened. “Now!”</p>
<p>She rushed to go do as she was told even though everything in her told her not to. And as Stefanie watched in horror as Katherine was carried out of the house, Damon appeared behind her.</p>
<p>She heard him call out to Katherine in horror and rush forward but their father grabbed him, pushing him back.</p>
<p>Her brother rushed back into the house and Stefanie quickly followed. Damon moved around quickly grabbing his shoes and such, while she watched him in confusion.</p>
<p>He wasn’t thinking of going after Katherine, was he? Stefanie rushed after her brother as he quickly grabbed his coat.</p>
<p>“Brother, what are you doing? Father will kill you if you try to interfere,” She said, grabbing his arm.</p>
<p>“I cannot allow her to die, Stef. If you hadn’t been so reckless this would not be happening,” He said, angrily.</p>
<p>Stefanie blinked, hurt. “How was I to know father would spike my drink?” She said, frowning at him.</p>
<p>Damon shook his head. “It doesn’t matter now. Help me save her, sister, and it will be forgotten,” He said.</p>
<p>She hesitated for a split second before agreeing and the two took off. What happened next was a blur to her.</p>
<p>They had managed to get to Katherine but Stefanie heard a shot rang out and Damon fell to the ground unmoving.</p>
<p>She froze in horror and turned abruptly, to see a man in the distance. He raised the gun again. There was a bang and Stefanie only knew pain. She hit the ground and everything seemed to melt away before her vision went dark.</p>
<p>Stefanie awoke with a gasp. Her head was killing her and her every sense was on fire. She looked around in confusion as she realized she was in a different place.</p>
<p>Her eye flickered to her right and she spotted her brother a few feet away.</p>
<p>“You’re awake.”</p>
<p>Stefanie turned around and paused seeing Emily standing a few feet away.</p>
<p>“Emily?” She said, staring at her confused. “What’s happening?”</p>
<p>“You are transitioning,” Emily said, walking towards her.</p>
<p>“Transitioning?” Stefanie repeated, confused. Her brain felt like someone had taken a hammer to it.</p>
<p>“Into a vampire,” She said, simply.</p>
<p>Stefanie stared at her, trying to comprehend. Emily walked over and that was when Stefanie realized there was something in her hands.</p>
<p>“Katherine had me make these for you two,” She said, handing her two rings. “My debt to her is repaid.”</p>
<p>Emily gave her one last look before walking away. That was when Damon woke up as well. Stefanie turned to stare at her brother as what had happened hit. He looked at her with an unreadable look in his eyes and she tossed him the ring with a D on it.</p>
<p>She looked away, trying to focus past the throbbing in her head and mouth.</p>
<p>She had died...and now she was a vampire.</p>
<p>Stefanie looked down at the ring in her hand. An S was resting on the surface and slowly she put it on. She didn’t know what to do. Where did she go from here? With her brother? With her father- </p>
<p>Stefanie froze and got her feet, ignoring her brother as she made her way back to their home. When she reached it, she entered slowly.</p>
<p>She walked toward the study and paused seeing her father sitting at his desk, writing something.</p>
<p>“Father?” She called out and he went completely frozen. Then, he slowly turned around to look at her.</p>
<p>“Dear god,” He whispered in horror as he stood up. “You’re one of them now.”</p>
<p>“Not quite yet,” Stefanie said, stepping forward.</p>
<p>“I watch you die,” Guiseppe said, making her pause.</p>
<p>“You were there when we were shot?” She asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>Guiseppe paused, eyeing her with mistrust. “I pulled the trigger myself,” He said and everything in Stefanie froze.</p>
<p>“You killed your own children?” She asked, wishing with everything in her heart that she had heard wrong.</p>
<p>“You were both dead to me the moment you sided with the vampires,” He said, darkly. “I only thank god that your mother isn’t alive to see the disgrace you’ve becom-”</p>
<p>“How can you say something like that?” She interrupted, shaking her head.</p>
<p>Guiseppe suddenly reached to the right and grabbed a piece of wood, breaking it in half. Stefanie felt fear and anger course through her as he charged at her.</p>
<p>She ducked out of the way and grabbed him, throwing him forcibly away from her. He went flying and smashed into the wall.</p>
<p>She froze in horror as the scent of blood filled the air. She stared as she processed the piece of wood sticking out of his chest. What did she do?</p>
<p>She rushed forward and knelt beside him.</p>
<p>“Father,” She whispered in horror. “I didn’t mean for this to happen. Let me help you.”</p>
<p>“Get..away...from..me,” He said and Stefanie glanced at the wound.</p>
<p>Her eyes locked onto the blood seeping out of the wound. The intoxicating scent filled the air and she found herself trapped in a trance.</p>
<p>She could hear her father speaking but it didn’t register. She reached forward slowly and touched the blood. </p>
<p>Stefanie stared at the blood on her fingertips before slowly bringing them to her lips. The taste flooded her senses before a sting pain registered in her mouth.</p>
<p>She was a vampire.</p>
<p>The next thing Stefanie knew was that she was forcing her brother to complete his transition and begging him to stay with her.</p>
<p>Time passed quickly and soon 6 months had gone by and Stefanie found herself in New Orleans with her brother. </p>
<p>“Why are we here sister?” Damon asked as they got out of the carriage.</p>
<p>“Whining is unbecoming of you, Dames. We are here because we heard that there are other vampires here, who may be able to help us understand what we are. Besides, we’ve never left Mystic Falls before, I want to explore,” Stefanie replied, straightening out her dress.</p>
<p>“Please Stef, you just want to learn how to have a feast without tearing the whole town apart,” Damon said, glancing around. </p>
<p>“That too,” She said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Although, I don’t understand how you can’t gain control,” He said, giving her an annoyed look. Stefanie shot a glare at him.</p>
<p>“I told you this before and I’ll tell you again, I don’t know, It is like something else takes over my body if I get even a whiff of blood,” She said, glancing around them at the people.</p>
<p>“So you admit you're a sucky vampire,” Damon said, mockingly.</p>
<p>Stefanie paused and turned to him abruptly. “Why must you constantly be an ass? For the last few months all you’ve been is a complete dick, no matter how nice I try to be,” She said, feeling hurt.</p>
<p>“I agreed to stay with you,” Damon said, darkly. “But I also promised you an eternity of misery, I’m merely keeping up my end.”</p>
<p>“You’re seriously still on that,” Stefanie said, shaking her head. “Why can’t you move on? We’re vampires, we can do whatever we want and we have eternity.”</p>
<p>Damon narrowed his eyes. “Move on? Move on from your forcing me to turn? From Katherine? No, I won’t be moving on,” He said angrily.</p>
<p>“You think you're the only one struggling with Katherine’s death? I loved her too,” Stefanie said, the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.</p>
<p>Damon froze as the words processed. “Loved? You mean as a friend, right?” He said but his expression changed as she opened her mouth but nothing came out.</p>
<p>“You were with her, with her…” He whispered in realization.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Stefanie admitted.</p>
<p>The two just stood in silence for a moment then a look of disbelief on his face. Then it turned into a look of fury.</p>
<p>“Well, congrats, she’s dead because of you,” Damon said, holding her eyes. “As is father. As are all of those innocent people you tore apart. All of this is your fault. Everything has been because of you.”</p>
<p>Stefanie felt anger and hurt rush through her veins as her brother's words sunk in. All she could do was watch as he walked away.</p>
<p>She wanted to scream, she wanted to hurt him like he hurt her but she didn’t. Instead, she watched as his feet carried him farther and farther away.</p>
<p>The rage seemed to light a flame in her chest and within the chaos of her emotions, her hunger strengthened.</p>
<p>Her mind became clouded as the predator she had been working to suppress came to the surface.</p>
<p>A heartbeat. Multiple not far from here, caught her attention.</p>
<p>She turned, feeling the sting of her fangs lengthening slowly but surely. She stalked forward, letting the scent of humans draw her feet in a random direction.</p>
<p>Slowly, she realized she was coming up to a pub. The sound of music, laughter, dancing filled her ears.</p>
<p>Her pulse was in her ear as she neared the blood which was all she craved. She passed the doorway, her eyes glided across the sea of people like a predator.</p>
<p>She glanced towards the two doormen that let people in and approached. She looked at them and compelled them to not let anyone in...or anyone out.</p>
<p>She looked towards the nearest person, a drunk man. One second she was standing still, the next her fangs were buried deep into his neck. Blood pulled into her mouth as she drained him dry. He dropped to the floor.</p>
<p>But she needed more. She lunged for the next person, and then the next, and then the next. Over and over, this repeated.</p>
<p>But her hunger was never sated. No blood was enough blood. Heads rolled on the floor from where they had accidentally popped off.</p>
<p>Finally, she was on the two guards, tearing their throats out as they thrashed around in horror. Then, all of a sudden, she was thrown backwards.</p>
<p>She landed a few feet away, next to a headless woman, and froze as a sudden awareness seemed to finally hit her.</p>
<p>“No, no, no, no, no,” She repeated over and over. </p>
<p>She had lost control again. Her eyes slowly looked over the room of dead patrons. What did she do?</p>
<p>“What have I done?” Stefanie whispered to herself in horror. “Why can I never control myself? I just want control.” </p>
<p>Tears started streaming down her face. She tried to get to her feet but her foot caught on her dress. She stumbled back, falling to her knees. </p>
<p>They were all dead. She had killed them all.</p>
<p>Then the sudden awareness of a heartbeat caught her attention and her head snapped up. There, standing not far from her, was a man with shoulder-length blonde hair.</p>
<p>He eyed her for a moment, then glanced around with a knowing look, and Stefanie knew deep in her gut that he was a vampire.</p>
<p>Stefanie glanced away, towards the dead humans that she had hunted like animals. She choked back a sob. She wanted her brother, she wanted Damon but she knew he wasn’t coming.</p>
<p>She was alone.</p>
<p>And she was a monster.</p>
<p>The blonde man approached her like she was an injured wolf that would spook at any moment.</p>
<p>“I understand, love,” He said, kneeling in front of her. He reached out, pushing a hair out of her face. “Everything will be alright now.”</p>
<p>The vampire lifted her up in a bridal carry and Stefanie buried her head in his shoulder, crying.</p>
<p>“Shh, it’s alright sweetheart, I got you,” The man said, and they were off in a flash.</p>
<p>Stefanie wasn’t sure if it was because she was crashing from high or because of the exhaustion her action had brought upon her but she found herself drifting off.</p>
<p>Even though a part of her demanded she stayed awake since she was being carried off to god knows where by some vampire man.</p>
<p>But she couldn’t gather enough strength to care. Not in that moment.</p>
<p>However, before she could completely pass out, she felt them slow.</p>
<p>“Who is the girl, Niklaus?” a smooth voice asked -or more like demanded. Whoever it belonged to sounded powerful yet also kind. A strange combination.</p>
<p>The person - likely Niklaus- holding her, rested her on a soft surface and she whimpered softly.</p>
<p>“Shhh, sleep love, you are safe,” Niklaus said before she heard him moving away. </p>
<p>“Niklaus,” was said warningly by the regal-sounding man.</p>
<p>“She is a ripper and has recently turned, brother,” Niklaus replied, the tone of his voice held a clear warning to back off.</p>
<p>“And you decided to help her out of your nonexistent heart?” The other replied, sounding like he didn’t believe anything the other would say.</p>
<p>“I do not have to explain myself to you,” Niklaus said, dangerously. “Do tell our other siblings to stay away from the girl or they will get a dagger to the heart.”</p>
<p>“I do hope you know what you are doing. Bringing a ripper into our home is negligent and careless,” The man said simply before she heard footsteps fade away.</p>
<p>And with that, Stefanie drifted off completely.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think and part 2 will be coming soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>